La Madre de Kakarotto
by Shole
Summary: Bueno el titulo lo dice todo, esta es la historia de la madre de kakarotto, cuando conoce a bardock y da a luz al niño que salvara el planeta tierra en reiteradas ocaciones, pasen, lean y dejen reviews! CAPITULO 8 ACTUALIZADO!
1. El Planeta Vejita

**Nota**: este es un fanfic que se me ocurrió a partir de la historia hecha por Superbrave acerca de la madre de vegeta¡me encanto tu historia en verdad!Bueno entonces por que no hacer una de la misteriosa madre de Kakarotto, primero voy a aclarar la situación de ese momento y luego comenzaré la historia.

* * *

**La madre de Kakarotto**

Siempre existió ese mito sobre el planeta Vejita, decían que la sangre derramada por las víctimas de los saiyajins hizo que el cielo y la tierra se tiñeran de ese rojizo tan característico. Despiadados los habitantes de este, eran seres anatómicamente fornidos, amantes de la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, feroces y bestiales. Todos los habitantes del planeta tienen similares características, una fundamental, una cola de mono surgía como apéndice al final de su columna vertebral, recubierta de pelo castaño, además de esto la mayoría de la población tenia el pelo negro azabache, casi siempre en punta y unos ojos negros.

La luna en el planeta vejita había dejado de existir hace bastante tiempo ya que los saiyajins se convertían en Ozarus, cuando esta refleja unos rayos hace que se transformaran en simios gigantes que no tenían juicio de sus acciones y destrozaban todo a su paso, la mayoría lograba cobrar conocimiento y poseer el total control pero obviamente decidieron que era perjudicial ya que algunos en especial los niños no podían controlarse a tan temprana edad y terminaban destruyendo la ciudad.

El sistema solar constaba de dos soles, el intenso calor hacia que el planeta no tuviera vegetación y existían mayormente animales de sangre fría, el calor no era problema para los de su raza, su sangre guerrera y el arduo entrenamiento que llevaban hacía que sus cuerpos sean inmunes a los cambios de temperatura por mas drásticos que sean.

Desde la alianza con Freezer los saiyajins tuvieron beneficios, ya que los Tsfur que eran habitantes también del planeta Vejita ya no existían, estos saiyan comenzaron a luchar entre ellos ya que la necesidad de batalla se hacia incontenible para estos y el muy _amable_ de Freezer les había ofrecido estar bajo su mando para conquistar planetas para su beneficio y de esa forma ellos podían saciar sus instintos.

Los saiyajins eran seres poco tolerantes y el hecho de estar bajo el mando de otro ser que no sea su rey, Vegeta, se les hacía un tanto irritante, pero al ver el avance que hicieron tanto en tecnología como sociedad se les hacía insignificante este hecho.

Hace ya algún tiempo se hizo una ley en el planeta, _todo niño saiyan nacido que posea poco nivel de pelea será enviado a algún planeta con seres insignificantes para que este lo purgue y así ampliar el número de conquistas_. En cierta forma eso ayudó mucho ya que seria una molestia y desperdicio de tiempo ir a conquistar un planeta con seres débiles, en general los niños que se enviaban eran de los guerreros de tercera clase.

Su sociedad se basaba en jerarquías, los de primera clase, los privilegiados que podían relacionarse con la realeza, los de segunda clase, aunque no tenían esos privilegios eran mas respetados que los de tercera clase, estos últimos eran no solo despreciados por las otras clases si no rebajados a tareas insignificantes como purgar planetas con seres débiles, servir en el castillo del rey o servir para una familia de clase media alta, solo había otro ser inferior a estos y eran los seres de otro planeta que no sobrepasaran sus fuerzas, o sea, la mayoría de los seres del universo.

Tras los grandes muros del castillo se encontraba un joven guerrera de primera clase, hija de uno de los guerreros más prodigiosos en todo el reino, era aceptado por el rey y admirado por la mayoría de sus compañeros. Ella una mujer valiente y feroz, de una belleza singular capaz de conquistar cualquier macho de su rango, pero así de vivaz como era tuvo ese gran _error_ en su vida, ese tenía un nombre, se llamaba Bardock, el hombre que logro robar su corazón, ese despiadado que nunca le importo sus verdaderos sentimientos, que hirió su ego, la humillo, la usó, la rechazo y no solo eso, si no que la dejo sola embarazada de un hijo, de _su_ hijo, Kakarotto.

En una nave en forma de esfera se encontraba un hombre de pelos enmarañados de ese típico negro azabache característico de su raza, estaba con los ojos cerrados y una expresión pensativa. Pensaba en las ultimas palabras de la mujer, esa con la que tuvo esa calentura accidental¿Quién iba a pensar que ella se enamoraría de él? Estaban por llegar, él y sus compañeros estaban por aterrizar en un planeta para purgarlo, así servirles al rey y al tirano lagarto para que lo vendieran a otras razas que no tienen donde vivir. Sus pensamientos igual seguían alrededor de su problema, ya había tenido un hijo, otro accidente, pero con esta no tenia tantas dificultades, era una mujer de tercera clase como él que al tiempo de dar a luz a su hijo, Raditz, murió en una misión dejándolo a cargo del niño. Sufrimiento fue poco comparado a lo que vivió este haciendo su rol de padre, en verdad no era lo suyo, pero cuando el niño fue algo mayor se libro de él ya que era enviado a misiones encomendadas por el rey. Estaba feliz de volver a sus viejas épocas con sus compañeros, Tooma, Toteppo, Pumbkin y Serippa, pero esa felicidad se acabo al enterarse de su nuevo hijo.

La mujer era en verdad atractiva, tenia esos finos ojos seductores y esas renombradas caderas que lo hacían volver loco, pero eso no significaba nada, ella era una mujer de la alta sociedad y él un simple guerrero de tercera clase ¿Cómo se le ocurría que podían estar juntos?, fue así de simple que controló de inmediato sus hormonas al recibir la amenaza del padre, claro, no iba a permitir que toda su estirpe se derrumbara por un don nadie como lo era él.

Si una hembra de clase alta se unía con un macho de una clase inferior entonces automáticamente ella pasaba a ser de la misma casta que este, en cambio si un macho de primera clase llegaba a unirse con una hembra inferior entonces esta subía inmediatamente y pasaba a ser de la misma que este, era un poco injusto pero así se habían dictado la leyes. Entonces era así de seguro, se llegaba a meter con ella y su vida estaba acabada, pero todo iba bien había decidido dejar de verla para mantener a salvo su pellejo hasta que fue informado de su embarazo.

Al principio pensó que era solo una broma¿otro hijo?, jamás correría nuevamente por lo mismo, había empezado a creer que era una treta de ella por que comenzaba a sentir sentimientos por él, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que no. Ahora si había llegado su fin, intento sacarle la idea de tener ese niño, pero la encaprichada mujer deseaba tenerlo a como de lugar.

**Nota**: bueno este es el pequeño comienzo, luego vere de volver al pasado de ambos para ver como se conocieron, espero que les halla gustado, dejen sus reviews por mas pequeños que sean asi se que les parecio y me dan ganas de continuarlo.


	2. Primera Impresión

**Nota: **Bueno lamento hacerlos esperar, acá esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste, gracias por todos los reviews, antes estuve ocupada y no pude continuarlo pero me hice un espacio en el finde, así que bueno disfruten leyendo.

* * *

**Primera Impresión**

En el planeta Mefigh

"Al final te lo tomaste muy a pecho el insulto de ese insecto" – dijo riendo el saiya mientras se sentaba en una roca no muy lejos de donde se encontraban parados.

"Eso quisieras Toteppo, no creas que un ser tan insignificante puede llegar a afectarme de alguna forma" – le contesto Pumbkin con desprecio al enorme saiyajin casi pelado.

"No digas mentiras Pumb" – le guiño un ojo la única mujer del grupo de ojos violetas – "se noto que luchaste con mucho énfasis, no pensé que eras tan sensible"

"Arrrggg" – respondió en desacuerdo y escupió a un costado – "patrañas yo no tengo esa debilidad y ese insecto no me afecto en lo mas mínimo ustedes estar alardeando estu…"

"Que demonios" – frunció el ceño Bardock y se giro en dirección contraria a su compañero para ver quien los había atacado dejando a este algo mal herido en el suelo cuando una esfera enorme de energía lo golpeo.

Solo se mantenía en pie uno de los cinco guerreros saiyajins que fueron enviados a aquel planeta lejano para que este sea conquistado, mantuvieron una dura batalla convertidos en ozarus pero se confiaron demasiado, no sabían como había sucedido pero fueron atacados segundos después de haber vuelto a la normalidad y ahora solo el capitán del escuadrón lograba seguir en batalla.

"TOOMA" – grito Bardock cuando una esfera de energía verde golpeo con el cuerpo mal herido de su compañero. Enfurecido este se lanzo al ataque contra el enemigo, logro golpearlo con su puño pero fue sorprendido por otro que le propino una fuerte patada en la espalda cayendo inevitablemente al suelo, le costo bastante pero se puso en pie sosteniéndose con poca facilidad.

"Bardock, Bardock" – se escuchaba con dificultad una voz que provenía del scooter colocado en la oreja de este – "Bardock me escuchas?"

"Que demonios quieres, no te das cuenta que estoy ocupado maldita sea!" – gruño este mal herido apoyando una mano en su rodilla para mantenerse.

"Hace un rato recibí el mensaje de uno de tus compañeros, los refuerzos deben estar por llegar, necesito que me des las coordenadas exactas de donde se encuentran" – le contesto la voz.

"Refuerzos??, no necesitamos refuerzos, puedo yo solo con estos infelices" – dijo el saiyan orgulloso.

Enfurecido apretó sus puños acumulando la poca energía que le quedaba y esquivo por poco un par de ataques pero con poco éxito logro resistir los próximos, lo último que escucho fue la in entendible voz en su scooter y vio unos rayos nuevos que provenían en sentido contrario. Los números en su scooter aparecieron registrando nuevas presencias pero no logro mantener cuerdos sus sentidos por mucho, no llego a darse por enterado de quienes se trataban antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

_Ese aroma intoxicante se fundía en su piel con el rose que mantenía con la mujer. El sonido de su nombre hacia eco en la habitación atrayéndolo, excitándolo aun mas mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas buscando su liberación. _

_Un inevitable rugido surgió de su boca cuando colapso sobre el cuerpo de ella al llegar al clímax tan esperado por ambos, manteniéndose aun dentro de su cuerpo derramo toda su semilla sintiendo palpitar el sexo de la mujer mientras ella lo fusionaba con su orgasmo._

Abrió los ojos, todavía inmerso en el extraño y excitante sueño un ruido lo hizo volver a la realidad recordando los últimos sucesos ocurridos en aquella misión, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el agua del tanque de rehabilitación se drenaba y las gotas se escurrían por todo su desnudo cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió y este salio del tanque observando fijamente a la mujer que estaba ahí parada mirando cada pulgada de su esculpido cuerpo desnudo.

"Que tanto me estas mirando" – dijo rudamente aparentando poca importancia pero inquieto por la atención que le prestaban esos ojos.

"No pienses que intentaba contemplar tu físico ya que no es demasiado sorprendente" - dijo en burla esta con la vos mas suave que Bardock jamás escucho.

Este solo gruño en disgusto y comenzó a vestirse con un traje del mismo color verde que el anterior que se lo habían preparado para cuando estuviese recuperado. Ella todavía mantenía fija su mirada en él.

"Entonces si no estas interesada en lo que ves por que me sigues mirando?" – pregunto bastante irritado por la molesta mujerzuela.

"Observaba lo rápido que te recuperaste luego de lo herido que estabas y me estaba preguntando como es que cinco guerreros saiyan pudieron ser vencidos tan fácilmente por unos seres tan insignificantes como los habitantes de ese planeta, además nunca dije que no estaba interesada" – sonrió.

Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando una mano la sujetó del cuello de su armadura para elevarla unos centímetros para que sus rostros quedaran en la misma altura. A pesar de la cara furiosa que este tenía ella no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo, solo mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de él.

"Como te atreves a burlarte de nosotros de esa forma!?, quien te crees que eres mujer para decirme esto" – le grito manteniéndola a solo unos centímetros suyo.

"Nada mas y nada menos que la mujer que te salvo la vida" – le dijo muy seriamente, ambos quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que el suave olor de ella se introdujo en sus fosas nasales haciendo que su cuerpo reaccione excitándolo a lo que la tiro lejos algo irritado como si hubiera olido peste pensando que solo se trataba de su reciente sueño lo que hacia ese efecto.

Se dio vuelta para no mantener mas contacto visual con ella – "Yo nunca pedí que me salvaran, podía con la misión sin la ayuda de nadie" – giro su cabeza para que pudiera ver su perfil.

"Me sorprende que aun mantengas tu ego tan alto, lamento informarle capitán que gracias a que nuestro escuadrón se encontraba tan cerca pudimos llegar a tiempo para salvar la vida de sus compañeros y de su maldito trasero" – este solo se dio vuelta para quedar frente a ella nuevamente y cruzarse de brazos – "fue un placer conocerlo, ahora si me disculpa solo vine a informarle que el rey requiere de la presencia del escuadrón en cuanto estén todos recuperados"

Giro sobre sus talones y salio de la habitación dejando a el hombre incrédulo. Sacudió su cabeza como queriéndose liberar de malos pensamientos y se fue en busca de sus compañeros para ir con el rey.

Sus compañeros ya se habían rehabilitado por completo y estaban por dirigirse a la sala del rey para cumplir con el pedido de este mientras hablaban de lo sucedido.

"Esos malditos, me dijeron que el escuadrón que llego logro eliminarlos a todos, aunque solo quedaban unos pocos, Bardock me sorprende que resistieras tanto pensé que no lo lograríamos" – le dijo Toteppo mientras se colocaba su traje nuevo.

"No seas idiota, no veo por que te sorprende, si no hubiera estado tan cansado de seguro los hubiera vencido enseguida" – contesto Bardock algo molesto con el comentario.

"Igual, esas sabandijas nos agarraron por sorpresa si no hubiera sido así de seguro los venceríamos sin problemas" – dijo Tooma algo disgustado por lo sucedido.

"Dime Bardock, no estarás uniéndote a ninguna mujer, no?" – le pregunto algo fuera de contexto Pumbkin ya que había comentado acerca de su sueño mientras se recuperaba en el tanque.

"Piensas que soy tan idiota como para hacer semejante estupidez?, no me he unido a nadie y tampoco pienso hacerlo" – contesto ya bastante enojado Bardock.

"Ni que fuera tan grabe Bardock, cualquiera que escuchara decirte eso pensaría que tienes miedo a unirte a una mujer, no será que estas comenzando los efectos de una unión y no quieres reconocerlo?" – le pregunto Serippa mientras se abrazaba a Tooma.

"No seas ridícula, como si le tuviera miedo a semejante estupidez, solo no me interesa, es una perdida de tiempo, además no he estado con ninguna mujer durante la ultima semana así que no creo que sea nada, debe haber sido un simple sueño" – dijo seguro mientras se detenía en la entrada del salón real.

"Como sea" – dijo feliz de terminar la discusión Tooma que no estaba muy seguro de la contestación de su amigo.

Los cinco entraron en la sala, pasando las altas columnas que adornaban el lugar se encontraba el gran sillón donde el rey Vegeta estaba esperando impaciente su llegada.

"Majestad" – dijo el capitán llegando frente a este e inclinándose en reverencia.

"Bardock, estoy decepcionado con ustedes, han fallado en su misión y ustedes saben que aborrezco las fallas" – dijo el rey con su voz gruesa e imponente.

"Lo siento majestad nos tomaron por sorpresa y no tuvimos…" – no termino de decir Tooma.

"No me interesan las excusas soldado, han cometido un error y quiero que estén al tanto que la próxima vez no seré nada piadoso con ustedes, si Freezer se llegara a enterar de esto estoy seguro que acabaría con sus vidas por incompetentes" – pauso unos instantes y largo un suspiro antes de seguir – "no obstante he estado informado acerca de su progreso, han conquistado planetas que al parecer ningún escuadrón de tercera clase podría, así que por esta vez se las dejare pasar"

* * *

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y entró un escuadrón de primera clase dirigido por una mujer, Bardock la reconoció enseguida, vestida con una armadura de clase alta, de un color azul marino y unos spandex negros, tenia una hermosa figura que no había podido contemplar antes, unos ojos y pelo negro, este se extendía por debajo de sus hombros formando algunas ondas, ella era la misma que había encontrado luego de su recuperación. 

"Majestad" – saludo haciendo una reverencia cuando llego a la misma distancia que ellos.

"Mi joven comandante, deberían estar agradecidos que un escuadrón de tan alto rango halla ido en su rescate" – les dijo el rey a Bardock y sus compañeros.

"No es necesario ningún agradecimiento majestad, en realidad el capitán estaba haciendo un buen trabajo antes de que llegáramos, casi no quedaba nadie" – defendió esta, Bardock se sorprendió ante esto ya que se esperaba que ella se vengara después de cómo la trato.

"Me sorprende su comentario comandante, es bueno saber que a pesar de todo hicieron un buen trabajo" – el rey volvió a callar cuando nuevamente se abrieron la puertas.

Se hizo presente la figura de un niño de baja estatura seguido de un saiyan de alto rango, alto, muy fornido, con bigote y poco pelo en su prominente cabeza.

"Padre quisiera hablarte de algo importante, deseo ir con Freezer para tener un mejor entrenamiento" – dijo el muy egocéntrico niño sin importarle el resto de los presentes.

"Hijo, este no es momento no te das cuenta que estoy ocupado" – dijo irritado por la falta de educación de su hijo, se levantó de su asiento y señaló a la multitud – "espera afuera mientras arreglo unos asuntos"

El joven príncipe frunció el ceño disgustado y se cruzo de brazos, haciendo un sonido de furor miro con desprecio a los dos escuadrones, en especial al de Bardock y salio del salón seguido de Nappa.

La puerta se cerro entonces el rey retomo asiento y continuo hablando algo nervioso luego de la falta de respeto que su hijo siempre presentaba – "dentro de dos días habrá una misión muy importante y se me ha ocurrido que en agradecimiento por la ayuda brindada, ustedes" – señalo al escuadrón de clase baja – "deberían ir a acompañar a la comandante"

"No" – salto Bardock sin pensar, el rey lo miro incrédulo y alzo una ceja.

"Bardock que rayos dices, estas loco! Como puedes negarte ante el rey" – le susurro Serippa que se encontraba detrás de este.

"Dime Bardock cual es el problema?, te molestaría demasiado estar bajo las ordenes de una mujer tan bella como yo?" – le dijo burlonamente que en ese momento sonreía ampliamente.

"En absoluto, solo quise decir que no hace falta, nosotros nos ocuparemos de esa misión" – ignoró la burla y se dirigió al rey, este negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento Bardock pero creo que seria mejor que fueran juntos, esta es mi ultima palabra" – dijo antes de que volviera a refutar contra su decisión.

"Cobarde" – susurro la mujer para que solo lo escuchara Bardock ambos se miraron queriéndose matar con la mirada mientras que los presentes no entendían su repentina actitud.

"De acuerdo, si ambos están conformes con mi decisión no tengo nada mas para decir, luego se les será informado todos los detalles de la misión, ahora retírense por favor" – todos dirigieron una reverencia y salieron de la habitación.

Tooma y los demás se dijeron para la derecha, los compañeros de la comandante se iban por la izquierda pero ambos grupos se detuvieron, Bardock y la mujer se quedaron mirándose con furia.

"Bardock?" – pregunto Tooma extrañado por la actitud que tomo con ella.

"Perra" – susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara.

"Infeliz" – le devolvió el insulto y antes de que pudiera contestar ella se dio vuelta dándole la espalda y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros para marcharse, rabioso por la insolencia de ella escupió hacia un costado con desprecio observando irse al escuadrón, se giro para encontrarse los rostros incrédulos que presenciaron todo y se encamino hacia su habitación, nadie decidió hablar mientras observaban caminar delante a su general.

"Esa mujer que se cree que es para defenderme delante del rey, yo no necesito que nadie me defienda, me las estaba arreglando bien solo antes de que llegara esa gentuza de clase alta" – dijo para si mismo Bardock al llegar a su habitación, caminaba de un lado al otro mientras se desprendía de sus prendas – "primero insulta mi cuerpo, luego critica nuestro trabajo y por ultimo me recrimina haberme salvado, como si yo necesitara que me salvaran ahora por su culpa estamos en deuda con ella y su estúpido escuadrón de pacotilla, ahora debemos obedecer las ordenes del rey y completar una misión bajo el mando de esa mujerzuela insolente, aarrggg" – gruño disconforme con lo ultimo que dijo – "parece una maldita pesadilla" – opino y se recostó en su cama aun cansado por el agitado día, puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y cerro los ojos intentando descansar – "hubiera preferido morir antes de recibir la humillación de ser salvado por esa mujer, aunque digamos que no esta nada mal" – sonrió imaginándose la posesiva mirada que le dio cuando salio del tanque y sus caderas balanceándose cuando entro en el salón del rey.

* * *

"Quien se cree que es para tratarme de esa forma, cuando me agarro tan rudamente pensé que me iba a lastimar pero no se que lo detuvo, ese infeliz no se como se atreve a insultarme como lo hizo" – dejo de hablarse para si misma cuando sintió cerrarse la puerta detrás de ella – "Padre no te sentí llegar" 

"A quien te referías?, quien te insulto?" – pregunto frunciendo el seño intrigado.

"No es de importancia padre, fue solo un inconveniente" – dijo como sin importancia y aliviada de que solo escuchara esa parte de su discurso, sabia lo que haría su padre si se enterara de la verdad.

"Si tu lo dices" – dijo muy poco convencido – "como te fue en tu misión?"

"Bien, nada muy difícil, en unos días parto hacia otra con otro escuadrón" – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el baño a cambiarse.

"Que extraño, de seguro que tu escuadrón puede con cualquier misión no veo la necesidad de que valla otro en compañía" – dijo tocándose la barbilla y elevando la voz para que ella lo escuchara.

"No es importante, es solo un capricho así que cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor" – contesto sin interés volviendo ya cambiada para acostarse.

"De acuerdo, solo avísame cuando estés por irte, es una lastima que sea tan pronto" – beso en la frente a su hija antes de salir de la habitación.

"Adiós" – se despidió de él, cuando se cerro la puerta esta se acostó en la cama pensando en todo lo ocurrido, recordó cuando encontró al muy mal herido hombre en el suelo y luego cuando lo vio salir desnudo y mojado del tanque de rehabilitación, ese musculoso y bien formado cuerpo, sus pelos revueltos y esa fiera mirada, disfruto devorando su cuerpo con la mirada y haciéndolo sentir incomodo con su presencia, cuando fue sujetada por él de esa forma tan ruda pudo sentir el intoxicante olor masculino que desprendía, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas ideas de su mente, el era odioso, dio un largo y agotador suspiro – "quien diría que además de ser salvado por mi tendría que venir conmigo a una misión y estar todo el tiempo bajo mis ordenes" – sonrió traviesa – "eso va a ser muy divertido"


	3. Antes De Partir

**Nota: **Gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejaron, me encantaron y me inspiraron para seguir esta historia, así que les dejo un nuevo capitulo, besos

* * *

**Antes De Partir**

Los preparativos para la misión estaban casi todos completos, Bardock se había ocupado de que todos sus compañeros estén alistados y los presiono durante toda una semana para que todo saliera perfecto, no quería cometer errores que luego provocarían la burla de la mujer.

"Esto es necesario Bardock?" – miro con puro fastidio Serippa cuando terminaba su séptima hora de entrenamiento obligatorio.

"Es mas que necesario, esta es una misión importante y quiero que todos estén en forma, no me gustaría que sean derrotados como la ultima vez" – explico este con aire de sabiduría absoluta ignorando las miradas absortas de sus compañeros.

"Que yo sepa nunca antes has desconfiado de nuestro estado físico" – reclamo Tooma cruzado de brazos.

"Nunca antes de que todos terminaran en recuperación por un simple descuido, nunca antes de recibir la humillación de ser salvados por un escuadrón de clase alta, nunca antes de que el rey nos mandara a devolver favores" – sus ojos brillaban de furor y apretaba sus dientes en cada palabra.

"No deberías preocuparte tanto por eso" - este solo le devolvió una furiosa mirada antes de girarse para salir de la sala de entrenamiento.

* * *

Caminaba distraído y susurrando entre dientes cosas como "preocuparme…", "insolentes…", "se confían demasiado…", "humillación…", iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto que una mujer estaba apoyada contra la pared del pasillo observando a Bardock fijamente. 

"Te veo muy nervioso" – él despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar las primeras suaves sílabas de la mujer reconociéndola enseguida – "lo estas por la misión?" – sonrió complacida de ver al sorprendido hombre.

"Eso quisieras mujer tonta, jamás experimentaría tal estupidez" – dijo recobrando el sentido de la seriedad, estaba tan perdido en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí, no antes de escuchar su voz.

"Disculpe señor yo soy de piedra, no sabia que carecía de tantas características" – dijo colocándose frente a él cruzada de brazos, su mirada se desvió al instante que ella hizo eso al darse cuenta como sus senos se juntaban inevitablemente.

"Estas equivocada, yo poseo mas características de las que en tu vida conocerías, lo que si carezco son debilidades" – dijo orgulloso de su persona.

"Eso lo veremos" – le susurro al oído cuando se acerco, paso adelante golpeándolo con el hombro y siguió caminando en dirección contraria.

"Insolente quien se cree que es, mujer tonta" – dijo fastidioso siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista, siguió su camino a su habitación no antes de incrustar su puño en la pared.

* * *

El rey suspiro largo y profundo al ver entrar a su pequeño hijo a la habitación interrumpiendo su tranquilidad, Nappa al parecer no decidió acompañarlo sabiendo lo que el príncipe quería informarle a su padre, así que prefirió ser prudente y alejarse de los temas familiares de la realeza, el niño solo se dirigió al rey con una mueca que represento obvio fastidio. 

"Has terminado con tus estúpidas reuniones padre?" – su calco se cruzo de brazos mirándolo.

"Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no debes faltarme el respeto delante de alguien, cuantas veces te dije que no debes interrumpirme cuando estoy ocupado?" – le pregunto con rabia – "no aceptare tu insolencia, que seas mi hijo no significa que puedas hacer lo que se te plazca"

"Ese no es el problema padre, me has estado esquivando durante toda una semana" – reprocho el niño frunciendo el ceño.

"Ya he escuchado tu pedido y no he estado esquivándote hijo" – revoleo los ojos artado del tema de conversación y sentándose en su sillón.

"Entonces si me escuchaste por que no me has dado una respuesta todavía?" – dijo ofendido.

"Por que no hace falta aclararte que no iras" – le culmino la obviedad de su respuesta.

"QUE?, padre en este planeta no tengo ningún oponente digno de mi, así nunca lograre aumentar mis poderes, déjame ir de misión a otro planeta para purgarlo" – volvió a reprochar.

"No, no me interesa hijo, en verdad ya he tomado una decisión, no dejare que vallas con Freezer" – le dijo firmemente.

"Rey Vegeta, cual es el problema que el joven príncipe quiera venir conmigo?" – preguntó una muy fría y algo femenina voz, su cabeza dio un tumbo al ver a Freezer sentado en su habitual trono andante – "no veo el problema de que el niño valla a otro planeta para aumentar sus poderes"

"Lo siento señor Freezer pero mi hijo tiene otras obligaciones que debe cumplir como príncipe de nuestro planeta" – estaba sorprendido por la aparición del lagarto, ahora no iba a poder negarse al petitorio de su hijo.

"Ohh, creo que se las arreglaran muy bien sin el joven príncipe" – sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió hacia Vegeta júnior – "tu que dices?"

"La decisión la toma mi padre" – respondió algo apenado, ambos miraron al rey, su hijo con anhelo y el lagarto con fulminación, prácticamente estaba regalando su hijo a su peor enemigo pero… que opción le quedaba?, sabia que Freezer haría lo que fuere para complacer sus caprichos y el mejor que se le había dado era que el príncipe de vegetasei se le ocurriera ir a entrenar con él.

"De acuerdo, pero deseo que Nappa acompañe al príncipe a todos lados, él ha estado a cargo de mi hijo desde que nació y deseo que siga siendo así" – planteo el rey no quedándole otra opción más que darle una protección adecuada a su hijo y una forma de mantenerse informado acerca de las artimañas del odioso lagarto.

"No creo que halla problema con eso" – sonrió con énfasis Freezer mientras el niño se retiraba a preparar su partida.

* * *

Freezer abordo su nave con sus nuevos huéspedes y observaba alejarse el planeta rojo por el amplio ventanal de su estar, Dodoria y Zarbon se pararon detrás del tirano esperando algún comentario pero lejos de recibir alguna respuesta decidieron que era apropiado preguntar. 

"Majestad, por que ha traído consigo al príncipe saiyajín?" – pregunto Zarbon pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, él simplemente estaba quieto con los ojos cerrados.

"Señor, desea que nos deshagamos del mono que vino con el niño?" – pregunto Dodoria.

"No Dodoria, no creo sea necesario deshacernos de él, además así no tendremos que buscarle una niñera al monito" – rió, ambos acompañantes le imitaron – "Es suficiente" – les gritó y dejaron de reírse.

* * *

Los soles se elevaron en el amplio cielo rojizo indicando una nueva mañana, una gran nave se encontraba a las afueras del castillo del rey, lista para partir, esta se dirigía a un planeta muy lejano en la galaxia del oeste así que fue equipada con todo lo necesario para el extenso viaje. Tooma y Pumbkin ya se encontraban listos para partir, estaban esperando que sus compañeros llegaran. 

"Has visto a Bardock últimamente?" – le pregunto el saiyan a Tooma ya que ellos llevaban una muy buena relación hace muchos años.

"No y sinceramente me preocupa su actitud" – le respondió mientras observaba bajar las escaleras del castillo a la comandante de clase alta – "lo que no entiendo es que relación tiene con esa mujer"

"Estaba furioso por que el rey nos encomendó acompañarla en la misión" – ambos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que ella desapareció dentro de la nave.

"Será mejor no meternos en ese asunto, cuando todo esto termine entonces Bardock volverá a la normalidad y dejara de torturarnos a nosotros" – termino de decir esto y llegaron sus otros compañeros pero al parecer Bardock seguía brillando en su ausencia.

"Bardock no ha llegado todavía?" – pregunto Serippa y Tooma le negó con la cabeza, todos estaban preocupados por eso, él no era de llegar tarde en especial después de haber recalcado lo importante que era la misión, deber, orgullo, honor, humillación, eran unas de las palabras preferidas que había usado durante todo ese tiempo en el planeta Vejita, el discurso matutino se volvió costumbre y las horas de descanso escaseaban.

El rey vegeta hizo su aparición, con su actitud soberbia y vestido con el traje habitual de la realeza se dirigió hacia la puerta de la nave, seguramente para hablar con la comandante.

"Será mejor que nos acerquemos" – opino Toteppo y se encaminaron hacia el lugar.

"No majestad, estamos casi listos, solo falta que llegue el capitán y partiremos" – fue lo primero que se escucho cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, el rey y la comandante se giraron para ver llegar al grupo de saiyajíns.

"Mi rey" – saludo Tooma mientras todos saludaban haciendo una reverencia.

"Soldado, donde esta su capitán? Por que no ha llegado todavía?" – pregunto el rey algo disgustado por la falta de puntualidad.

"Majestad yo…" – no termino de decir que la comandante lo interrumpió.

"Disculpe mi rey pero el capitán Bardock ya llego solo que fue enviado a controlar unas ultimas cosas para el viaje, no debe tardar en regresar" – mintió ella sonando muy convincente.

"De acuerdo, les deseo suerte en la misión" – dijo el rey Vegeta.

"Muchas gracias majestad" – le dirigió una reverencia y este se giro para entrar nuevamente en el castillo.

"Has visto a Bardock?" – pregunto intrigado Tooma a la mujer.

"No" – contesto seriamente dándoles la espalda – "y espero que llegue pronto, si no la próxima vez no cubriré su asqueroso descaro" – siguió caminando y volvió a ingresar a la nave real, Tooma y sus compañeros quedaron atónitos ante la reacción que tuvo.

"Bardock!" – se escucho gritar a Serippa cuando vio correr al muy agitado hombre hacia ellos – "donde demonios estabas?, te hemos estado esperando" – le reprocho.

"Eso no importa, están todos listos?" – pregunto fijándose en los ya muy preparados guerreros.

"Si Bardock pero dinos que te ha sucedido, la comandante esta furiosa y tuvo que…" – no termino de decir Pumbkin que fue interrumpido por Bardock.

"No me interesa lo que esa mujer halla hecho, entremos así empezamos con esta misión de una maldita vez" – dijo y camino dentro de la nave seguido de sus compañeros.

"Al fin el hombre puntualidad se digno a aparecer" – dijo con ironía la mujer cuando vio entra en la sala de mandos al hombre seguido de su escuadrón.

"No tengo deseos de escuchar tus estupideces así que si no tienes nada importante que informarme a mi y a mi escuadrón entonces nos vamos" – le dijo seriamente evitando enfurecerse.

"Disculpe capitán por haberlo ofendido pero que yo sepa usted esta bajo mi cargo y no voy a permitir que su insolencia y falta de precisión para llegar a horario afecten mi misión, le queda claro?" –le grito balanceando su cola enfurecida y posiciono sus manos en su cadera.

"Quedo claro" – le respondió fingiendo tranquilidad, espero que volviera hablar evitando su mirada para hacerla enfurecer mas.

"Eso espero ya que la próxima vez cuando pregunte el rey por su inmunda presencia no lo cubriré y así se dará cuenta del error que comete al elogiar a tan vulgar guerrero" – sus palabras le quitaron la poca serenidad que Bardock poseía, ahora solo apretaba sus dientes y puños buscando algo adecuado que decir pero su mente estaba tan nublada por el enojo que no logro responderle.

"Soldado, indíquele al escuadrón sus habitaciones" – le dijo a un saiyan que se encontraba ahí, este asintió y obedeció la orden.

Bardock solo le dio la espalda y siguió a sus compañeros hacia su habitación intentando calmarse ya que tendría que pasar el siguiente mes a bordo de esa nave junto a la comandante.

Ella al ver al hombre irse sin decir una sola palabra sonrió satisfecha de haberlo hecho enojar, disfrutaba reprocharle cosas y ya se imaginaba la reacción que este tendría al enterarse que su habitación estaba pegada a la suya.

"Preparen todo para el despegue" – ordeno sentándose en su sillón – "salgamos cuanto antes" – la nave comenzó a elevarse suavemente del suelo y se expulso al espacio en pocos segundos alejándose del planeta vejita a una velocidad impresionante, ya solo se veían el infinito y las millones de estrellas solitarias que se extendían por todo el universo.

* * *

"Oye Bardock" – llamo preocupado Tooma a su amigo al verlo aparecer por el corredor de la nave. 

"Nada" – el oído saiyan logro captar las débiles palabras que salieron de su boca.

"Compañero, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, has actuado extraño desde que volvimos de la ultima misión" – se acerco a él posicionando sus manos en sus hombros para mantener su mirada.

"Maldición Tooma, déjame en paz" – le grito zafándose del agarre de su enorme amigo.

"Bardock…" – susurro su nombre girándose para ver alejarse al furioso hombre – "Bardock" – volvió a repetir pero esta vez para captar su atención.

"Que es lo quieres ahora?" – pregunto irritado sin girarse a verlo.

"Tu habitación es esta" – le señalo la puerta que estaba en medio de ellos, se escucho un gruñido proveniente se su boca y giro completamente para dirigirse a su nueva habitación – "entiendo tu irritación pero intenta que no te afecte en batalla"

"Como si algo tan simple pudiera afectarme Tooma" – le contesto riendo – "Despreocúpate y procura no meterte en mis asuntos" – se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo.

"Si necesitas algo mi habitación se encuentra a la vuelta del corredor" – le grito disgustado por el comportamiento que tenia este.

Bardock ignoro el grito de este y empezó a despojarse de sus prendas, escucho los pasos en el pasillo indicando que Tooma ya se había ido, quedando solo en ropa interior se recostó en su cama con los brazos detrás de su nuca.

"Si ese maldito sujeto no me hubiera detenido en camino a la nave hubiera llegado a tiempo y no tendría que haber soportado a esa maldita perra" – dijo en voz alta mirando el cielo raso de su habitación pensando, gruño en disgusto recordando momentos antes la discusión con la comandante – "vulgar guerrero, esa perra me llamo vulgar, como si me conociera, en verdad no sabe con quien se ha metido" – bufo nuevamente recordando la razón de su tardanza.

**Flash Back**

_Camino en dirección a la nave, deseaba llegar lo antes posible para arreglar los últimos detalles antes de que la comandante lo hiciera y así echárselo en cara cuando esta llegara. Detuvo sus pasos al ver acercarse un hombre varios centímetros más alto que él, de piel dorada, con una barba corta que le cubría todo casi toda la mandíbula, tenía el pelo negro, corto y en punto con unas patillas que se extendía por debajo de sus orejas. El hombre se detuvo frente a Bardock con actitud seria, llevaba puesto una armadura de clase alta._

"_Capitán Bardock, si no me equivoco" – dijo con su gruesa y soberbia voz._

"_El mismo, que desea señor" – se dirigió hacia el con formalismo ya que al ser de la clase alta debía tratarlo con respeto._

"_Quería cruzar unas pequeñas palabras antes de que se valla capitán" – dio una media sonrisa que Bardock interpreto sabiamente de mala manera._

"_Dígame señor, estaré complacido en escucharlo pero debo lamentar que yo no estoy a cargo de la misión, es la comandante la que…" – no termino de hablar que fue sujetado por el cuello._

"_Pero tengo entendido que insectos como ustedes irán también y que tu estas a cargo de todos ellos" – le dijo empujando su cuerpo contra la pared todavía sosteniéndolo a varios centímetros del suelo y apretando con mas fuerza el cuello._

_Bardock solo abrió la boca unas cuantas veces para objetar pero le comenzaba a faltar el aire y eso lo dificultaba._

"_Quiero que quede bien claro, ustedes sabandijas se llegan a acercar a mi hija y no responderé de mis actos, yo me llego a enterar que recibió algún tipo de daño y será completamente tu responsabilidad, queda claro?" – sus palabras en ese momento salían a gritos de su boca, él solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, al instante fue soltado y cayo al suelo casi sin fuerzas por la falta del aire, froto su cuello con una mano y se levanto mirando fijo al saiyan._

"_Así me gusta" – le sonrió mordaz – "les deseo un buen viaje capitán" – rió y se giro para irse dejando a Bardock con la vena latiéndole a mil casi a punto de reventar por la bronca y la impotencia que tenia en ese instante._

**End Flash Back**


	4. Celos

**Nota:** Gracias DioXa, Al Shinomori, rakeloka, Elena, Pucca, kaoru himura t., Saiya Elite, miki – akoi y Shadir por los reviews tan lindos que me dejan, se los agradezco mucho por que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, así que les dejo un nuevo capitulo, besos.

**Kaoru himura t**.: jeje te me perdiste por ahí, la madre de Kakarotto, ósea la mujer que no tiene nombre por que no se me ha ocurrido ninguno :P, no tubo nada con Bardock y todavía no esta embarazada, pero pronto lo estará :) así que solo hay que esperar paciente.

**Rakeloka**: Perdón por no actualizar los capítulos mas seguido es que tengo una semana agitada y no tuve tiempo para hacerlo mas rápido, así que bueno, lo siento en verdad, espero que los próximos te gusten tanto como hasta ahora.

* * *

**Celos**

No había podido dormir nada desde que despegaron del planeta Vejita para la misión de purga, escuchaba los incesantes ruidos provenientes de la nave al pasar a toda velocidad por el inmenso universo, por suerte eso era lo único que sus oídos llegaban a captar, apretó los dientes al recordar aquel incidente que colmo su paciencia.

**Flash Back**

_Hacia más de una hora que aquel inquietante ruido no cesaba, estaba acostado en su habitación intentando consolar alguna hora de sueño tranquilo luego de un intenso entrenamiento con su compañero Tooma, pero desgraciadamente a los pocos segundos de su llegada comenzaron los incesantes pasos y molestos sonidos de la habitación contigua._

_Decidido a reventar a golpes al insolente que se atrevía a robarle sus sagradas horas de descanso decidió levantarse y dirigirse furioso fuera de la habitación. Desde el otro lado de la puerta junto a la suya se escuchaban los inacabables sonidos que provenían dentro, acerco un oído para captar algo pero no entendía que era, golpeo tres veces pero no hubo respuesta así que volvió a golpear con mas fuerza, entonces sonrió satisfecho cuando se hizo silencio unos segundos hasta que se escucharon pasos acercándose a la puerta._

"_Oye, por que demo…" – dijo Bardock cuando esta se abrió, se quedo mudo al presenciar a nadie mas ni nadie menos que la comandante mirándolo con la ceja levantada y vestida simplemente con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo dejando a la vista sus largas piernas a sus muy satisfechos ojos. _

"_Necesitabas algo?" – pronuncio suavemente complacida de notar el cuelgue que tenia y por haber logrado irritar al hombre._

"_Me sorprende ver que eres más vulgar de lo que me imaginaba" – intentó herirla y lo logro con éxito, ella se cruzo de brazos ofendida._

"_Me estaba bañando idiota!" – le grito causándole daño en los oídos – "pensé que era algo importante" – dijo suspicaz y llena de rencor._

"_Importante seria que me dejaras dormir una maldita vez, no te das cuenta del pandemónium que provocas con tus ruidos?, acaso no tienes respeto por nadie?" – le grito acusador sin importar el acato por su superior._

"_Respeto es el que debería exigirte yo al desvelarme a causa de tus sonoros ronquidos" – le dijo con igual ímpetu que él, varias cabezas se asomaron por el pasillo para averiguar a que se debía tanto escándalo pero las miradas amenazadoras de ambos hicieron que desaparezcan al instante._

"_Yo no ronco, deben ser tus propios ronquidos los que te despiertan, debes tener seca la garganta de tanto gritar, escandalosa" – rugió él._

"_Ningún hombre con el que he estado antes se me ha quejado de lo mismo" – sonrió cuando el abrió y cerro la boca sorprendido de la declaración de la mujer._

"_No me interesa saber sobre tu patética intimidad" – gruño disgustado, a esas alturas ambos habían olvidado las pocas prendas que vestían, ella con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y él solo con unos expandex negros dejando muy al descubierto su amplio torso, una corriente de aire les hizo poner la piel de pollo._

"_Celoso?" – pregunto mordaz al haberlo cazado desprevenido._

"_Estas loca!" – le grito espantado de la simple pronunciación de esa palabra – "jamás en mi vida caería tan bajo, te lo aseguro" – un haz de desilusión se formo en ella pero no tardo en despojar el sentimiento ya que la ira comenzaba a surgir de sus ojos._

"_No se preocupe capitán que no me importaría en lo absoluto el interés que pueda llegar a tener por mi una basura de clase baja como usted" – remato dando un portazo dejando al hombre del otro lado con varias venas en el rostro._

**End Flash Back**

Alguien golpeo la puerta de su habitación y eso hizo despejar su mente de sus pensamientos, 'maldición quien será a esta hora?', se pregunto a si mismo Bardock, maldiciendo por dentro se levanto sin importarle que solo vestía con unos bóxer y se dirigió hacia la puerta a abrirla, se cruzo la idea de que fuera la mujer odiosa quien se osara a molestarlo pero sus dudas fueron despejadas en cuanto escucho la voz proveniente del otro lado.

"Vamos Bardock abre la puerta, se que estas ahí" – dijo la masculina voz de su amigo Tooma, él abrió la puerta de muy mal humor y esperaba ya con ansia su retirada, su compañero al ver la cálida bienvenida hizo un gesto de disconformidad – "oye Bardock es mejor que te vistas y me acompañes"

"No crees que es un poco tarde para andar paseando?, cualquier cosa que tengas que mostrarme hazlo mañana Tooma, ahora no me molestes mas y vete" – le dijo irritado, se volteo para entrar en su habitación y recostarse nuevamente en la cama, su compañero le siguió cerrando la puerta detrás de si – "te he dicho que te fueras Tooma, no hagas las cosas mas difíciles" – le amenazo con la mirada.

"Deja de actuar así Bardock, te has comportado como un idiota durante todo el viaje riñendo con la comandante todo el tiempo, entrenando exageradamente, si no te conociera pensaría que tuvieras miedo de fallar en la misión" – se hizo un incomodo silencio en la habitación, fueron unos segundos en los que ambos se miraron fijo, con odio se podría decir, pero en realidad ambos intentaban saber que pensaba el otro.

"Te equivocas, no fallaremos en esta ni ninguna otra misión, somos saiyajíns y somos invencibles, nada ni nadie podrá derrotarnos" – dijo con calma y con plena seguridad en sus palabras.

"Entonces, que es Bardock?" – pregunto intrigado – "que es lo que te mantiene tan nervioso"

"Son esos malditos sueños libidinosos" – admitió con desgano, en verdad no quería hablar con el acerca de eso.

"Sueños?, como el que tuviste antes en Vejita?" – pregunto absorto en sus pensamientos intentando analizar la situación, Bardock asintió con la cabeza desanimado – Entiendo.

Comprendió la mirada de su capitán antes de volver a hablar, sabia que ese tema no le incumbía en lo mas mínimo, igual se quedo pensante, la única mujer que conocía que estuvo durante todo este tiempo con él había sido… pero no, eso era imposible, Serippa?, así como la idea se formo en su cabeza su rostro se transformo mostrando la ira incontenible que tenia en ese momento.

"Era eso solo o necesitabas algo mas?" – Bardock frunció el seño ante la nueva mirada de su compañero, y se sorprendió ante la actitud que tomo al contestarle.

"Si, tu hijo mando un mensaje hace unas horas, desea comunicarse contigo, dijo que era importante" – le respondió en seco, se giro para irse y cuando ya estaba en la puerta le hablo sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo – "cuando termines te espero en la sala de entrenamiento"

"Tooma, que diablos te sucede?" – le grito pero este ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharlo, se vistió tranquilo todavía absorto en la reacción de su compañero pero algo lo inquietaba mas – "que rayos querrá ese mocoso para contactarme mientras estoy en una misión?" – se pregunto a si mismo irritado por su molesta intromisión.

Termino de vestirse con su habitual traje verde y se dirigió hacia la sala de mandos para hablar con su hijo, al llegar un hombre se le presento de inmediato.

"Capitán Bardock" – lo saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su superior – "su hijo pidió hablar con usted, desea comunicarse con él?"

"Comuníqueme cuanto antes" – le ordeno a este impaciente por irse. El hombre se giro para ordenar a una computadora buscar la conexión con el mensaje que había llegado antes e iniciar una conversación, al poco tiempo la conexión fue aceptada y en una pantalla apareció un joven de pelo largo con un scooter en la oreja.

"Padre" – sonrió al encontrarse con la habitual mirada fría de Bardock – "gracias por comunicarte conmigo padre, tengo algo importante que decirte"

"Habla ya mocoso, que puede ser tan importante para molestarme mientras estoy en una misión de purga" – hace bastante que no veía a su hijo Raditz y este había cambiado bastante.

"Espero que estés orgulloso de mi, padre, acabo de llegar de una misión encomendada por el gran Freezer, ahora él me asigno para formar parte de uno de sus escuadrones" – comento alegre y con el ego elevado hasta las nubes.

"Que formes parte del ejercito del lagarto no significa que seas menos escoria de lo que eres, para Freezer no seguirás siendo mas que un inútil sayan de clase baja" – le dijo indignamente, la sonrisa de su hijo se borro por completo al escuchar las ultimas palabras de su padre – "no pienses que puedo estar orgulloso de ti cuando lo único que haces es lamerle los pies a una lagartija inmunda"

"Yo no soy menos escoria que tu, lo que tienes es envidia por que yo he logrado ascender mas que tú en toda tu miserable vida" – le grito a todo pulmón sin importarle nada, Bardock rió estridente.

"No necesito pertenecer a ningún escuadrón de Freezer para demostrar lo que valgo hijo, tienes un muy mal concepto de mi, espero que te des cuenta algún día del error que cometes" – le hablo calmado.

"Eres un desgraciado, siempre hice todo para que estés orgulloso de mi pero de nada sirvió, lo único que te importo en la vida fue luchar con alguien mas poderoso, lo único que te importa eres tú y nadie mas que tú" – le recriminó con ira, toda la sala de mandos estaba callada escuchando la discusión de ambos con atención.

"Y mi hijo es un débil, toda esa sensibilidad te llevara a la ruina" – le gruño disgustado – "jamás estaré orgulloso de un hijo de clase baja como tu" – la conversación se corto en ese instante dejando en silencio la sala, Bardock salio furioso sin rumbo exacto y fue detenido por alguien que iba en dirección contraria.

"Bardock, has visto a Tooma?, Pumb me dijo que se lo cruzo y este estaba muy enojado contigo" – Serippa lo miro intrigada y pronto se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien en él – "te sucede algo Bardock?"

"No" – contesto fríamente

"Vamos dime, te has peleado con Tooma?" – pregunto intrigada pensando que el estaba así por la misma razón que su compañero estaba enojado con él.

"Tooma no tiene nada que ver en esto y no tengo la mas remota idea por que esta enojado conmigo" – contesto irritado de tener que dar tanta explicación – "se trata de mi hijo Raditz"

"Tu hijo?, sucedió algo malo?, he escuchado que el muchacho ha hecho buenos logros, no creo que le halla sucedido nada" – le dijo sorprendida ante el tema.

"No, no sucedió nada malo, ha sido promovido y desde ahora estará bajo las ordenes de Freezer en uno de sus escuadrones" – le contesto amargado ante la noticia.

"Bardock deberías estar orgulloso de él, debe ser bastante fuerte para lograr llegar hasta ahí" – le dijo algo contenta por la noticia.

"Jamás estaré orgulloso de tener a Raditz como mi hijo" – dijo secamente y con el ceño fruncido, Serippa se sorprendió ante la aceptación de este y decidió no hablar más del tema ya que vio la fría mirada que este le daba.

"Bueno será mejor que busquemos a Tooma antes de que se enoje mas contigo" – le guiñó un ojo a este y le tomo por el brazo para guiarlo por el pasillo.

"De acuerdo, él quería verme en la sala de entrenamiento una vez que termine de hablar con Raditz, supongo que debe estar allá" – le dijo Bardock aceptando con alivio que ella terminara la incomoda conversación sobre su hijo.

Ambos se dieron vuelta cuando escucharon una voz detrás, las gruesas sílabas salieron de la boca de Tooma en siseo, Bardock lo miro incrédulo al igual que Serippa que no entendía nada.

"Así los quería encontrar insectos" – escupió Tooma al ver como su mujer tomaba del brazo a su amigo – "es hora que admitan la verdad entre ustedes" – les grito avanzando rápidamente hasta enfrentarlos de cerca.

"De que rayos estas hablando Tooma, que te esta sucediendo?" – pregunto Serippa irritada por la reacción que tenia este ante ella.

"Cierra la boca maldita perra" – le grito y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara que la dejo boca abajo en el suelo, Bardock logro bloquear el puño de este cuando un segundo golpe se dirigió hacia él.

"Tooma que es lo que te pasa, por que la golpeaste?" – le pregunto intrigado, estaba algo asustado por la rebeldía que tenia este, Bardock no podía encajar la fichas restantes para descifrar que era lo que había sucedido.

"Que me pasa!, preguntas que me pasa!, tu lo sabes perfectamente Bardock, no te hagas el idiota y pelea como saiyajín" – lo tomo por el cuello arrastrándolo por los pasillos hasta la sala de entrenamiento, una vez dentro lo arrojo al suelo pateándolo en las costillas y dejándolo sin aire – "espero que aprendas con esto a no meterte con mi vida Bardock"

"Tooma sigo sin entender, que mierda te hice!" – le dijo entrecortado por la falta de aire en sus pulmones gracias a la patada de su amigo.

"Vamos pelea cobarde, así solucionaremos esto de una vez por todas y el que venza se quedara con ella" – le dijo este esperando que su contrincante de batalla logre ponerse de pie.

"Con ella?, a quien te refieres?" – pregunto sin entender cada vez menos.

"No te hagas el idiota Bardock, sabes a que me refiero" – se abalanzo contra él dando certeros golpes, Bardock no hizo nada para esquivarlos, al contrario se quedo esperando el golpe – "pelea cobarde!" – rugió furioso de que él no se defendiera.

"No luchare contigo Tooma, no tengo razones para hacerlo" – le dijo con sinceridad.

"Y yo no me daré por vencido sin dar una batalla" – volvió a tirarse encima golpeándolo con fuerza pero este seguía sin defenderse, Serippa entro en ese momento observando con horror como Tooma golpeaba a su capitán sin compasión alguna.

"Tooma! Detente por favor" – le grito desesperada pero fue en vano, él estaba fuera de control, llevado por su ira propinando fuertes golpes a su adversario.

"Que esta sucediendo aquí?" – pregunto una segunda voz femenina, la batalla se freno cuando Tooma se dio cuenta que la comandante había entrado en la sala – "contéstenme!" – le grito a la callada audiencia.

"Nada que te incumba, es un problema entre mi compañero y yo" – le contesto Bardock poniéndose de pie y limpiándose con el brazo el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca.

"Me incumbe y mucho, no permitiré los pleitos en mi nave" – dijo seriamente mirando primero a Tooma y luego a Bardock.

"Tooma… por que?" – pregunto asombrada al mas tranquilo hombre.

"No permitiré que te acuestes con otro hombre, peleare con el que sea necesario pero tu no tendrás un amante" – le dijo furioso señalándola con el dedo.

"Estas equivocado Tooma yo jamás tendría otro hombre" – le dijo ella intentando hacerlo recapacitar.

"Mentirosa!" – le acuso con ira.

"Ella tiene razón Tooma, a mi jamás se me ocurriría meterme con ella ni mucho menos, estas confundiendo las cosas" – le dijo Bardock, pero este solo le dio otra piña en el rostro tumbándolo hacia atrás, salio de la sala seguido de Serippa.

La mujer se acerco al hombre que se levantaba despacio e hizo un sonido repetidas veces con la lengua en forma de negación.

"Hay Bardock que bajo que has caído, luchar con tu amigo por una hembra, que degradante eres" – sonrió al ver el rostro furioso de él, cuando este estaba llegando a la puerta para irse volvió a hablarle – "capitán, prepare a sus hombres que dentro de una hora aterrizaremos, nos veremos entonces Bardock" – susurro suave su nombre y al salir de sus labios hizo que un escalofrió le recorra todo el cuerpo, decidió ignorar todo deseo de contestarle para no generar una nueva riña verbal entre ellos, así que siguió rumbo a su cuarto.


	5. Llegada Al Planeta Lilith

**Nota: **Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, aquí esta el quinto capítulo y en este se descubre el nombre de la 'mujer' así que no desesperen mas jeje. Al final el capítulo se me hizo mas largo de lo que esperaba y tuve que partirlo en dos, espero no tardar demasiado para actualizar. Gracias por los reviews!, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, miles de besos.

* * *

**Llegada al planeta Lilith**

La nave estaba a punto de llegar a destino, por el gran ventanal de la sala de comandos se podía ver perfectamente el planeta Lilith, se elevaba en el infinito rodeado de una espesa atmósfera con nubes amarillas, este no tenia ningún satélite natural pero tenia dos satélites artificiales dando vueltas alrededor, seguramente los habitantes del planeta tenían una buena tecnología. La comandante esperaba anhelante el aterrizaje después de haber pasado un irritante mes viajando, sus compañeros ya estaban preparados para la batalla, cada uno con su scooter rojo en el oreja y la flexible armadura brindada por el imperio del gran Freezer, ella se dio vuelta a mirarlos orgullosa de la precisión de sus soldados.

"Nagell" – llamo a uno de ellos, era el mas fuerte de todo el escuadrón, tenia fácilmente una altura de dos metros y medio, de hombros anchos, pelo negro y muy corto, el saiyan miro fijo a su superior – "Busca al capitán Bardock y dile que aterrizaremos en minutos, que este con su escuadrón en la rampa alistado para la purga" – hablo con determinación y con un alto grado de preponderancia, a pesar de ser una mujer tomaba muy en cuenta su papel de superior y sus compañeros la trataban con respeto acatando todas sus ordenes. Ella se volteo para concentrar sus pensamientos en la misión mientras el soldado salía en busca del capitán.

* * *

Bardock salía desnudo del tanque de regeneración luego de la riña con Tooma, no estaba muy herido pero prefirió renovar completamente sus energías para la misión, las enormes gotas del líquido curativo se escurrían por todo el cuerpo en especial por el espeso pelo negro, ahora lo tenia ligeramente aplastado contra el cráneo pero aun así se mantenía algo en punta, elevó su Ki para secarse y se vistió con la armadura que tenia puesta antes. La puerta se abrió de repente y un hombre bastante alto entro en la habitación fijándose antes que nada en el saiyan ya vestido. 

"Capitán Bardock, estamos por ingresar al planeta Lilith, debe dirigirse junto con el escuadrón hacia la rampa de salida" – le dijo con la voz mas gruesa que halla escuchado, él termino de ponerse sus muñequeras rojas, asintió con la cabeza al hombre y este ya habiendo cumplido su cometido se marcho sin decir palabra alguna.

"Bardock" – la voz de Tooma se escucho en el umbral de la puerta que el hombre había dejado abierta – "quiero hablar contigo" – su voz se escucho suplicante.

"No necesitas decirme nada" – le gruño disgustado y fijando su mirada en el suelo, por su suerte había estado un largo rato descansando en el tanque y no se lo había cruzado antes, quería esperar a que su compañero se diera cuenta del grabe error que cometió.

"Es necesario pedirte una disculpa, no quise comportarme de esa manera, se quien eres y jamás harías algo contra mi, solo pensé que tus sueños…" – intento explicarse a pesar de que Bardock no lo aceptara, se quedo callado al no recibir palabra alguna, estaba por volver a hablar cuando el silencio se le hizo interminable pero lo escucho hablar, al principio casi en un susurro y luego en aumento.

"Debiste acordarte quien era antes de actuar, Tooma esas actitudes hacen débil a un saiyajín, quiero que lo tengas en cuenta compañero para la próxima vez, por que no permitiré ningún saiyan débil en mi escuadrón" – respiro profundo y suspiro antes de levantar la mirada hacia él, este sonrió en completo acuerdo con la condición impuesta – "no necesitas disculparte, pedir perdón, ni mucho menos, para mi ese tipo de cosas son insignificantes y no tienen ningún valor, demuéstrame Tooma que eres digno saiyan, controla tus acciones y piensa en frío como tal" – este asintió con la cabeza, con fuerza y decisión, Bardock curvó su boca en una media sonrisa, sabia que a pesar de que él era un gran saiyan en la batalla tenia muchos sentimientos afectivos que lo volvían enclenque.

"Es momento de cumplir con la misión, estas listo Bardock?" – pregunto impaciente por comenzar una buena batalla en aquel lugar, el largo tiempo que pasaron en la nave hizo que los deseos de pelear incrementaran considerablemente.

"Siempre estoy listo para dar una buena batalla, ve y avísales a todos, hay que ir a la rampa de salida" – le ordeno y este salio de inmediato, solo volteo a mirar a su amigo de toda la vida agradeciéndole con la mirada.

Bardock lo observo por un instante hasta que desapareció en el pasillo en busca de los demás, puso su scooter con lente verde en su oreja izquierda y por ultimo se coloco las botas. Se abrió paso por el angosto pasillo hacia la sala de mandos, estaba seguro de encontrar a la comandante ahí ya que todavía no debían haber descendido en el planeta y como había predicho ella estaba ahí sola con los pilotos que manejaban la nave, estos no eran saiyan, eran especialistas mandados por el imperio de Freezer al igual que las armaduras y algunas tecnologías.

"Cuales son los detalles de la misión?" – pregunto a la distraída mujer que se giro sorprendida de verlo, Bardock tenia la mirada seria y vacía.

"Capitán, creí haberle indicado a mi hombre decirle que se dirija directo a la rampa y no a la sala de comandos" – dijo con ironía recompuesta de la sorpresa cruzando los brazos en la típica pose de discusión.

"Y fue lo que me ordeno pero creo que usted sabe bien que yo también estoy a cargo de esta misión al igual que de mis hombres y deseo estar al tanto de todo" – dijo acercándose unos pasos quedando a solo unos centímetros de ella en posición demandante.

"Que sorpresa capitán, como en todo el viaje se digno a hacer cualquier cosa menos a hacerse cargo de su puesto pensé que no le interesaba comandar, pero por lo que veo me equivoque" – dijo cáustica mirándolo fijo a los ojos, el gruño ante la acusación deseando haberse metido mas en sus obligaciones antes de estar entrenando tan duro todo ese tiempo.

"Me pareció adecuado dejarle las simplicidades a la vulgaridad y ocuparme de la verdadera importancia de la misión" – sonrió con satisfacción por haber pensado una buena argumentación a sus palabras, ella abrió la boca atónita e intento refutar pero no salía palabra alguna.

"Entonces… estoy esperando" – le dijo divertido por la situación, la suave y gruesa voz de Bardock se coló en sus oídos acelerando una inmensa cantidad de pensamientos que provocaron un leve aumento de color en sus mejillas, el poco espacio entre ellos tampoco ayudaba demasiado, ella podía sentir perfectamente el calor que emanaba su cuerpo a través de su armadura, estaba segura que su piel era mas firme y suave de lo que aparentaba.

Bardock se extraño al notar esa reacción inusual en ella, esperaba un insulto, hasta un golpe de su parte pero nunca eso, estaba por alejarse cuando la nave dio un vuelco haciendo que ambos pierdan un poco el equilibrio, él se sujeto de los hombros de ella para sostenerla de que cayera sobre él ya que su cuerpo se inclino para mantenerse en pie con las manos apoyadas sobre su amplio pecho.

"Te encuentras bien?" – le pregunto preocupado, 'Preocupado?', se pregunto a si mismo imposible de creer la estúpida reacción inmediata que tuvo. Ella levanto la cabeza algo confusa por la pregunta, lo miro a los ojos y al notar la cercanía de sus rostros volvió a ruborizarse con mas intensidad.

Al notar nuevamente esa reacción decidió que era preferible alejarse cuanto antes, lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, espero a que su equilibrio se estabilizara correctamente antes de soltarle los hombros y caminar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Ella maldijo en susurros unas cuantas veces al notar el inevitable sonrojamiento e intento obviar la insistente mirada de Bardock.

"Que demonios ha sucedido?" – pregunto furiosa a los pilotos que comandaban la nave, el mas cercano atareado por mantener el control de la nave le contesto.

"Lo sentimos comandante pero una zonda de calor nos ha golpeado y pronto llegaran algunas mas, vamos a tener un aterrizaje complicado" – le dijo entrecortado mientras apretaba cientos de botones y controlaba las funciones de la nave.

"Bardock" – llamo al saiyan mientras se daba vuelta para enfrentarlo nuevamente pero este ya se había marchado, con determinación indico las ultimas ordenes para el aterrizaje mientras se dirigía hacia la rampa donde esperaban los dos escuadrones.

* * *

"Bardock, que sucedió?" – pregunto Toteppo cuando lo vio llegar, todos giraron las cabezas en su dirección impacientes de saber que había sido aquel tumbo. 

"Nada por que preocuparnos, estamos por ingresar al planeta, va a ser un aterrizaje difícil" – comento mientras todos se agarraban de las barras colocadas en la pared. La comandante llego segundos después algo agitada, seguramente debió haber corrido todo el camino desde la sala de comandos.

"Escuchen con atención, descenderemos en una zona despejada al sur del planeta en el cuadrante ciento diez, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, lamentablemente no contamos con un satélite lunar para transformarnos así que tendremos que crear una luna artificial para hacerlo, en el oeste y en el este se encuentran las ciudades mas importantes donde hay mas cantidad de habitantes según lo registrado en el escaneo general, nosotros iremos hacia el oeste y ustedes hacia el este, si nos dividimos haremos todo mas rápido" – había llegado a gritar en las ultimas palabras ya que la nave se sacudía a grandes tumbos y el ruido era cada vez mayor opacando la voz de la mujer.

"Mantengan los scooter encendidos así nos mantendremos comunicados todo el tiempo" – una ultima sacudida indico que la nave había tocado suelo firme, la rampa descendió despacio inundando poco a poco el interior de la nave con la fuerte luz, la mayoría se cubrió los ojos para evitar el daño en ellos antes de acostumbrarse a la claridad, la rampa golpeo el suelo levantando el fino polvo amarillento de la tierra del lugar.

Los guerreros descendieron y observaron la desértica zona en la que habían llegado, unas pocas montañas se distinguían a lo lejos y un leve viento noroeste levantaba una fina capa de polvo.

Tooma y los demás se elevaron en el aire esperando por Bardock para partir a destino, este mantenía una mirada con la comandante, los guerreros del escuadrón de clase alta todavía no se movían de su lugar, seguramente esperando al igual que ellos.

"Le deseo suerte capitán" – le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero el sofisticado oído de Bardock capto las palabras perfectamente.

"No la necesito, esto es pan comido para un guerrero de clase baja como yo" – rió con ironía y se elevo hacia sus compañeros, ella sonrió al ver al confiado hombre mientras lo observaba irse. Ella también se fue iniciando un vuelo rápido pero en dirección contraria, los demás guerreros la siguieron de cerca.

* * *

Los cinco guerreros circundaban el cielo como brillantes estrellas fugaces, hace ya unos diez minutos que sobrevolaban el planeta en busca de algún habitante pero al parecer la ciudad estaba mas lejos de lo imaginado, por el intercomunicador no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, de seguro el otro escuadrón tampoco había hallado nada. Bardock sonrió y acelero el vuelo seguido de sus compañeros, deseaba encontrar primero su objetivo antes que la comandante así se lo comunicaría solo para hacerla enfurecer y demandar quien era el mejor de los dos. 

"Estas seguro que vamos en la dirección correcta?" – pregunto Serippa ofuscada por no tener con que divertirse mas que ver el amplio suelo desértico debajo.

"Veamos si encontramos alguna presencia" – dijo Tooma apretando unos bonotes en el scooter y enseguida unos números aparecieron en el, primero se registraron los del otro escuadrón, al parecer las presencias mas cercanas con mayor poder, luego unos números indicaron una energía bastante poderosa hacia la dirección en la que marchaban – "hay alguien con bastante fuerza delante nuestro a unos quinientos kilómetros" – informo este, al parecer iban en la dirección correcta.

"Al fin, estoy deseoso de eliminar unas cuantas sabandijas" – dijo con emoción Pumbkin, comenzaron a volar mas rápido pero se detuvieron en seco cuando todos los scooters comenzaron a registrar aceleradamente unas presencias dirigidas hacia ellos, al parecer tenían un alto nivel de combate, giraron sus cabezas en todas direcciones intentando ver al enemigo, el scooter de Bardock registraba una presencia y un circulo con una flecha indicaba la posición donde este se encontraba, tan solo que en esa dirección no había nada y a los pocos segundos se volvía a registrar lo mismo, no lograron captar nada hasta que Serippa fue golpeada por un sujeto.

Poco llegaron a reaccionar cuado escucharon que la mujer fue golpeada, no llegaron a moverse ni unos centímetros en ir por su ayuda que se vieron infiltrados cada uno en una batalla diferente con los habitantes de ese planeta, al parecer ellos sabían que iban a ser atacados y esperaron el momento justo para embestirlos.

Bardock pudo esquivar con perfección todos los ataques de su enemigo, el alienígena estaba vestido con una extraña túnica de color amarillo y su piel violácea era tersa, cuando este estaba desprevenido lo golpeo en la espalda haciendo que cayera en el suelo, sin perder mas tiempo creo una esfera de energía y la lanzó al cielo.

"Miren hacia arriba!" – les gritó a sus compañeros que mantenían una dura batalla, Bardock saco su scooter de la oreja para que no se rompiera y fijo su mirada en la luna artificial, espero paciente que sus instintos saiyan surgieran de sus adentros convirtiéndolo en Ozaru, Tooma y Toteppo lo siguieron al instante lográndose transformar, al final Serippa y Pumbkin consiguieron hacerlo también.

Los Lilithianos se quedaron estupefactos al presenciar la extraña transformación de los saiyan, se alejaron un poco para observar a los simios desde un mejor ángulo, algunos empezaron a alejarse con terror pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo antes de que el gran puño de Pumbkin se abalanzara contra ellos, los grandes rugidos hicieron eco en el gran valle desértico y la tierra tembló repetidas veces con las enormes pisadas, muchos murieron al instante a causa de la presión ejercida por las grandes palmas de los Ozarus otros simplemente murieron aplastados por sus pies.

Los grandes simios se abrieron paso entre los cadáveres y a los pocos kilómetros encontraron una gran ciudad con sus construcciones que se elevaban casi hasta el cielo, todo revestido de un matiz amarillo, de seguro que desde el espacio esta se camuflaba con el suelo del mismo color, la gran esfera de energía que todavía los iluminaba desde el cielo exploto sin previo aviso, uno de los habitantes la había destruido, mantenía la palma elevada aun apuntando hacia allí, todos poco a poco volvieron a la normalidad.

"Maldición!, estos sujetos destruyeron nuestra luna artificial, ahora que haremos Bardock?" – Serippa hablo por el scooter cuando volvió a colocárselo en la oreja, este que también lo había hecho se quedo pensativo unos segundos antes de responder.

"Debemos luchar así, sin transformarnos, de seguro si creamos otra ellos la volverán a destruir y será un desperdicio de energía" – le contesto luego de analizar al situación, todavía quedaban muchos habitantes en el planeta que destruir y algún otro se tomaría el atrevimiento de explotar la esfera de energía.

"Estas malditas sabandijas me las pagaran" – gruño disgustado Tooma lanzando un ataque a uno de ellos.

"No te precipites Tooma, guarda energías, todavía quedan muchas sabandijas por matar" – Toteppo se acerco a él mientras eliminaba a los seres rompiéndoles el cuello – "además así será mas divertido" – rió con diversión.

El scooter registro nuevas presencias acercándose a la ciudad a una gran velocidad, al parecer eran mas fuertes que los insectos que estaban en esa ciudad, Bardock se preparo para el ataque cuando vio a uno lanzarse sobre él, lo esquivo sin problemas pero el atacante le propino una patada en la pantorrilla provocando que este soltara un brutal rugido del dolor.

Bardock se recupero enseguida y comenzó una bestial batalla con el lilithiano que al parecer era un buen contrincante para este, en ocasiones lo superaba en velocidad pero la fuerza de Bardock era mayor y con cada golpe que alcanzaba darle lograba debilitarlo considerablemente. Tooma tenía una lucha parecida con su atacante, este era más pequeño y lograba una mayor velocidad que este difícilmente podía igualar, Toteppo ya de por si por ser el mas grande no poseía una gran velocidad pero había agarrado a su contrincante desprevenido y sujetándolo de una pierna lo lanzo contra el suelo para luego pisarlo tan fuerte que logro romperle unas cuantas costillas, Serippa no tenia tanta fuerza pero su ingenio y velocidad superaban a todos los integrantes del escuadrón, así que tampoco tenia demasiados problemas, Pumbkin era el mas lento del grupo ya que era el mas perezoso pero tampoco se le dificultaba.

Al final el arduo entrenamiento impuesto por Bardock daba buenos resultados y eran mas que notables, este entrelazó sus manos y golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de su contrincante, este cayo al suelo con un golpe seco y quedo ahí tirado sin vida. Bardock descendió y apoyo sus manos en las rodillas para sostenerse, respiraba agitado por el duro combate, miro hacia arriba para ver a sus compañeros todavía ocupados, estaba por ir a ayudarlos cuando en el intercomunicador escucho unas voces, le costaba entender lo que decían por que la comunicación era dificultosa y no se escuchaba bien.

"Nagell" – se escucho entrecortado el nombre del saiyan – "Nagell"- volvió a llamar la voz.

"Aquí estoy" – la gruesa voz del hombre alto que Bardock había conocido se escucho con mucha debilidad, al parecer este estaba muy mal herido – "donde estas?" – pregunto.

"Ya termine con este inmundo insecto, no estoy muy lejos de la ciudad, donde estas tu?" – pregunto preocupado por la respiración dificultosa que escuchaba de ves en cuando por el scooter.

"Estoy… estoy hacia el sur, ya lo elimine" – hizo un rugido lastimero, al parecer intentaba restaurarse pero su cuerpo mal herido le genero mucho dolor al moverse – "pero mi cuerpo esta muy mal, apenas puedo moverme" – dijo cuando pudo restaurar la respiración.

"No te preocupes compañero ahora iré por ti y te llevare al tanque de regeneración" – el scooter hizo algunos sonidos extraños seguramente algo estaba interrumpiendo la señal entre ambos.

"Donde esta Kannet?" – pregunto Nagell, Bardock supo enseguida de quien se trataba a pesar de haber escuchado por primera vez su nombre, siendo la única mujer en el escuadrón debía de ser ella por la que preguntaba el saiyan, en su voz había un hilo de preocupación pero este no logro captarlo a causa de lo mal que se escuchaba la conversación.

"Se fue persiguiendo a una de esas sabandijas creo que se fue hacia el nordeste o hacia el este, no estoy seguro" – contesto mientras volaba hacia su compañero mal herido.

"Que?, no te escucho bien" – los sonidos en la comunicación eran cada ves mas fuertes y casi ni se escuchaba lo que decían.

"Se fue… perseguir a… las sabandijas… peleaba" – apenas logro captar palabras sueltas y con dificultad logro entenderlas.

"Que!, Ve… tienes… búscala" – Bardock no estaba prestando atención a lo sucedido a su alrededor, estaba tan concentrado en escuchar que no se dio cuenta que una bola de energía perdida casi lo golpea.

"No te escucho" – lograron decir la frase completa en ese segundo – "es este aparato de mierda"

"Bu…la, Busca…" – Nagell intentaba con sus pocas fuerzas que entendiera pero apenas se oía – "tienes que buscarla" – esas palabras se escucharon perfectamente y este respiro con tranquilidad cuando la comunicación se normalizaba.

"Maldición, dos sujetos se aproximan hacia mi, tendré que pelear con ellos" – dijo el hombre mientras se escuchaban los sonidos de los ataques que comenzaron a lanzarle.

"No importa, ve a buscarla, nunca debimos separarnos, yo no puedo moverme así que tienes que ir por ella, por ahí necesita ayuda" – le grito con furia Nagell a pesar de que su respiración volvía a ser agitada.

Un sonido amortiguado se escucho por el scooter y nadie contesto a la petición del saiyan, al parecer el scooter de este se había roto o ya habían acabado con él. La preocupación pincho a Bardock en el pecho tan fuerte que por reflejo llevo una mano hacia este, levanto la mirada al cielo viendo que todos sus compañeros, seguían juntos, a cierta distancia pero desde su posición se podían ver todas las batallas.

"Tooma!, manténganse juntos no se vallan a separar!" – le grito a todo pulmón al saiyan, Tooma giro su cabeza incrédulo por la orden que este le daba.

"Que sucede Bardock?" – pregunto por el scooter mientras esquivaba por poco a su contrincante.

"El otro escuadrón tiene problemas, al parecer los engañaron y los separaron para vencerlos uno por uno, estén precavidos estos insectos son mas astutos de lo que aparentan" – dijo rabioso Bardock apretando los puños, en verdad la misión se había vuelto una verdadera osadía.

"Que piensas hacer?" – respiro profundo cuando tuvo dos segundos de descanso y luego volvió a la intensa batalla.

"Voy a ir a ayudarlos" – dijo decidido, Tooma estaba muy concentrado en su lucha que apenas lo escucho y no tubo tiempo de contestarle algo, así fue que Bardock levanto vuelo a toda velocidad hacia el oeste por donde habían venido, un mal presentimiento le rondaba por la cabeza y la punzada en el pecho no dejaba de dolerle, al parecer habían derrotado a varios del escuadrón de clase alta y eso no era muy bueno que digamos, habían descubierto el punto débil de un Ozaru y por mas que le pese ellos habían logrado dañarlo en bastantes partes del cuerpo, por suerte no tenia ningún hueso roto solo algunas quemaduras y varios lugares donde corría sangre pero solo eran heridas leves para un saiyajín como él.


	6. Sueño Compartido

**Sueño Compartido**

Bardock cruzaba el cielo a toda velocidad dejando atrás el campo de batalla y a todos sus compañeros. Al poco tiempo de sobrevolar el planeta paso por el punto de aterrizaje donde se encontraba la gran nave, siguió volando hacia el oeste para hallar la ciudad donde había ido el escuadrón de clase alta.

La preocupación carcomía la mente del saiyan, ellos habían tenido una dura batalla pero no podía creer que existan sujetos tan poderosos que logren derrotar a uno de los escuadrones elite del planeta vejita, le extraño que estos no se hallan transformado en Ozarus o tal vez si lo hallan echo, seguramente los Lilithianos de esa ciudad también habían descubierto la debilidad del saiyan, sobrevolaba el desierto del planeta y buscaba con su scooter las presencias.

Los números aparecieron en el lente verde, hacia el sur se encontraba un saiyan con un nivel bastante bajo, ese de seguro era el tal Nagell que se desvió hacia allí luchando contra una de las sabandijas, al parecer estaba solo tumbado ahí. Otro saiyan se encontraba mucho más al norte de la ciudad, este tenía un poder de pelea muy bajo, si el scooter no lo registrara como un aliado pensaría que se trataba de un débil habitante del planeta, el scooter seguía buscando pero no lograba encontrar a nadie mas.

Entonces solo existían dos saiyan que habían sobrevivido del batallón de clase alta, eso preocupo mucho mas a Bardock, si la mujer no volvía al planeta vejita con vida significaba su propia muerte, aunque logre sobrevivir a esta misión no lo lograría salvarse de las manos del padre de esta, ese saiyan de clase alta era digno de su renombre, casi tan popular como el rey, él seria incapaz de vencer en una lucha contra aquel hombre. Su preocupación crecía a medida que se acercaba al Ki registrado en su scooter, igual su inquietud iba más allá del peligro que corría su vida y eso era lo que mas le asustaba.

Bardock logro distinguir gracias a la sangre desparramada por el lugar, al saiyan que estaba buscando, este estaba muy mal herido, poco y apenas respiraba pero todavía seguía con vida, varios enemigos habían muerto por sus manos pero no en vano ya que la mayoría de la sangre era de aquel saiyan, Bardock descendió junto a este y lo miro con desprecio, la repugnancia que le causaba ver tan indigno guerrero le daban ganas de devolver ahí mismo pero se contuvo, observo al muy destrozado hombre y este abrió los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca.

Intento hablar pero ningún sonido salio de su boca, a causa de esto tosió sangre de algún muy dañado órgano, Bardock se sorprendió al notar que este no tenia cola, esos malditos insectos se habían atrevido a quitársela, seguramente se dieron cuenta que era la debilidad del saiyan y se la cortaron para que no fuera mas Ozaru.

"Donde esta la comandante?" – pregunto rudamente Bardock, ahora este era mas deshonroso que un saiyan de clase baja, ahora era mas indigno que un habitante de ese planeta, al ser despojado de su miembro solo daba fastidio el verlo.

El hombre no pudo contestar a su pregunta pero levanto su brazo roto y señalo la dirección que había pedido este, Bardock no lo pensó ni dos segundos que salio volando hacia allá dejando al saiyan herido sin importarle demasiado si moría desangrado. Volaba a toda velocidad, otra vez ese mal presentimiento lo golpeaba con furiosas punzadas en el pecho, al poco tiempo pudo distinguir los choques de dos energías que luchaban en aquel descampado.

Descendió a unos pocos metros, distante de la batalla, todavía no quería meterse, vio a la mujer que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero que apenas se podía mantener en pie, su contrincante también daba buena batalla aunque tenía el cuerpo muy herido y todo un brazo roto, Bardock voló a toda velocidad y con la mano desvió una bola de energía que iba a dar de lleno contra ella.

"No te metas Bardock, esta es mi pelea" – le grito la muy enojada mujer por la interrupción del saiyan, este la miro incrédulo, si el no hubiera desviado aquel ataque de seguro habría generado un gran daño en ella y en ves de agradecerle le estaba reprochando.

Acto seguido el Lilithiano golpeo con fuerza a la mujer haciéndola volar bastantes metros, su cuerpo golpeo una gran roca y creando un enorme cráter, esta quedo inconciente entre las piedras, otro ataque iba a golpearla pero Bardock se interpuso en medio con los brazos cruzados cubriendo su rostro en defensa, ahora la batalla era entre este y el sujeto.

Bardock llevaba gran ventaja contra este, al tener un brazo fuera de función y grabes heridas generadas por la mujer era claro que le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida, en cambio el saiyan había recuperado fuerzas en el camino hasta ahí y sus heridas eran solo superficiales, el hombre callo al suelo luego de las repetidas patadas de él, en su mano junto una buena cantidad de poder y espero que este se acercara, Bardock estaba por tomar de las ropas a la sabandija cuando le lanzo el poder, a penas pudo esquivar el ataque ya que estaban a una corta distancia, la sangre comenzó a brotar por la gran herida hecho en su mejilla, la furia se apodero del saiyan cuando su rostro había sido dañado por la inmundicia de ese ser.

En un descuido agarro del cogote al Lilithiano, intentaba liberarse de la mano de este pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco y su respiración se hacia cada vez mas difícil, con un rápido movimiento de muñeca quebró en dos el pequeño cuello matándolo al instante, los ojos quedaron en blanco y las manos cayeron a un costado sin vida.

Tiro el cuerpo lejos de él y se acerco a la mujer que estaba tendida entre las rocas, ella sintió los pasos que se aproximaban y abrió los ojos para ver al victorioso guerrero que había vencido, este se alivio al ver que ella estaba consiente y todavía con vida.

Bardock sonrió cuando ella protesto y se movió en reprobación al sentir el fuerte brazo tomarla por debajo de las piernas sosteniendo con la otra su espalda, este se sorprendió de ver a la testaruda mujer negarse a ser cargada aunque por mas que quisiera no podía soltarse de su fuerte agarre. Ella sintió, a pesar de su protesta, la comodidad de su pecho, miro fijo a los azabaches ojos del guerrero.

"Jamás te perdonare por esto" – su voz era débil pero detrás encubría una gran irritación.

"Ahora estamos a mano" – sonó con seriedad la voz de Bardock aunque la preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos y eso ella lo pudo notar perfectamente.

"Estas herido" – dijo mirando la herida en su rostro y llevando una palma a su mejilla tocándolo con una suave caricia, él se estremeció al sentirla y no fue solo por el dolor.

"No es nada mujer, tu lo estas mas que yo" – corrió su cara para deshacerse de su tacto y ella frunció el ceño disgustada pero no volvió a insistir, se elevaron en el cielo y volaron hacia la nave, en el trayecto ella ya sin fuerzas se quedo inconsciente.

* * *

La vuelta hacia la nave se hizo mas corta, seguramente por que el recorrido se había vuelto conocido, descendió despacio para no despertarla aunque sabia que era imposible que lo hiciera, entro a esta y se dirigió enseguida al tanque de regeneración, la depositó sobre una camilla.

Abrió la compuerta del tanque y lo preparo para que cuando la metiera este comenzara la curación, la volvió a mirar y una media sonrisa surcó su rostro, tenia que desvestirla por completo para meterla ahí y ese seguro era el sueño de mas de un saiyan, se acercó y pasó sobre su cabeza la armadura casi desecha, con suavidad rompió la tela del spandex que cubría todo su cuerpo, ahora solo quedaba la ropa interior cubriendo sus perfectas partes, tomo la parte superior y se la quito sin ningún problema, detuvo su mirada por sus erectos pechos deleitado por la hermosa vista, ya solo quedaba la ultima prenda, disfruto el tacto de sus dedos contra la suave piel de sus finas piernas mientras terminaba dejándola totalmente desnuda.

Volvió a tomarla, vio con lastima el hermoso cuerpo herido en su brazos, podía sentir la excitación en su entre pierna al tener el cuerpo femenino contra su pecho, tenia ese olor tan afrodisíaco que no podía dejar de pensar en situaciones lujuriosas donde sus cuerpos eran envueltos por ese aroma y pasaban toda la noche inmersos en pasión desenfrenada.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, con desgano dejo a la mujer en el tanque y le puso la mascarilla de oxigeno, cerro la compuerta y la maquina comenzó a segregar el líquido curativo, Bardock se quedo unos segundos mirando el perfecto cuerpo flotando.

Salió de la nave dejando de lado la preocupación, ahora que ella estaba a salvo en el tanque podía volver a la batalla junto a sus compañeros.

* * *

"Bardock donde te has metido?" – pregunto Tooma cuando el saiyan aterrizo a su lado, todos sus compañeros estaban mas que bien, riéndose y disfrutando los momentos que antes tuvieron en la intensa batalla, como todo saiyan les encantaba la lucha y sentían que era el único objetivo en su vida, luchar y volverse mas fuertes.

"Te perdiste toda la diversión compañero" – rió Pumbkin recordando su victoriosa batalla, Bardock solo los miraba sin acotar nada, recordaba ese malestar y esa sangrienta batalla que tuvo lugar del otro lado del planeta.

"Deberíamos festejarlo haciendo añicos este planeta, total Freezer no lo necesita, solo quería deshacerse de ellos por que eran una molestia para sus cometidos" – dijo con emoción Serippa, la idea ilusiono a mas de uno pero Bardock les corto el mambo enseguida, su rostro no cambiaba seguía con su semblante frío.

"No deberían estar festejando" – dijo con rudeza dejando congelados a los demás, Tooma capto la expresión de este y supo que algo no andaba bien, algo sucedió y por eso se fue de la batalla.

"Que sucedió Bardock?" – decidió preguntar Tooma para aclarar toda la situación, Bardock no sabia como decirles pero tomo aire y comenzó a hablar.

"Murieron, la mayoría del otro escuadrón murió" – la sorpresa fue mas que obvia para el resto que imaginaron más fácil la situación para un escuadrón elite si para ellos no les resulto tan difícil después de todo.

"Pero… como?, es imposible" – dijo casi sin habla Serippa intentando digerir la noticia.

"Acabo de llevar a la comandante al tanque de regeneración, casi muere, quedaron dos guerreros mas y no me sorprendería que alguno halla muerto ya" – dijo con disgusto, era trágico que miembros honorables de elite fallezcan en una misma misión tan desfachatadamente.

"Esas malditas sabandijas, no lo puedo creer" – dijo Pumbkin apretando los puños de la furia que tenía.

"Vallamos a buscarlos Bardock, deben estar con vida todavía y busquemos a los malditos que hicieron esto" – dijo Tooma, Bardock asintió con la cabeza y emprendió vuelo seguido de los demás guerreros.

* * *

Un sonido familiar la hizo despertar, apenas abrió los ojos todavía inmersa en el extraño sueño, la habitación estaba iluminada con la luz tenue de los monitores, el líquido comenzó a drenarse muy despacio, sujeto con su mano el tubo del respirador y jalo del él para quitárselo, una corriente de aire frío la golpeo cuando la compuerta se abrió, tenia un gran dolor de cabeza y no recordaba cuanto tiempo había permanecido inconciente. Se movió fuera del tanque y vio en la oscuridad una toalla para secarse, todavía se sentía débil, poco a poco fue recordando los últimos sucesos y un rubor se planto en sus mejillas cuando recordó al tosco guerrero tomarla en brazos en forma protectora, envolvió su cuerpo con la toalla y con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos tanteo en busca de algún uniforme que vestir.

**Flash Back**

_Alguien había hecho presencia en ese instante, cerró la puerta detrás de si para mantenerlos alejados de todo, su voz retumbo contra las paredes, le daba la espalda a él pero podía saber que tan cerca estaba sentía su respiración chocando contra su nuca._

"_Ahora que quieres de mi?" – pregunto ella con rudeza y una línea de sensualidad en su voz, los escalofríos le recorrían la espalda al sentir el calor que emanaba de él._

"_Eso es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti, Kannet" – dijo con suavidad contra su oído._

"_Quien dijo que yo quisiera algo de ti" – ella pronuncio con fastidio dándose vuelta para encontrar el amplio pecho desnudo de aquel hombre, observo sus perfectos pectorales y levanto la mirada para encontrar esos profundos ojos azabaches._

"_Creo…" – comenzó a decir con suave ronroneo mientras rozaba sus palmas contra sus brazos – "creo que ambos sabemos lo que queremos" – se acerco un poco mas pero fue detenido cuando ella puso sus manos en su pecho para marcar distancia, intentó apartarse pero la cola de él la rodeo de la cintura aforrándola con fuerza._

"_No se a lo que te refieres Bardock" – dijo temblorosa, sus sentidos andaban a mil por hora y sus pensamientos se congelaban dejándola sin argumento._

"_Yo creo que si lo sabes" – dijo medio riendo, ella iba a contestar pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando el agarro sus manos y la jalo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia si._

_Dejo sus manos sobre su cuello y la tomo de la espalda para acabar con el poco espacio que había entre ellos, ella estaba inmóvil mirando fijo la negrura de sus ojos ociosa de todo pensamiento._

_Tomo su cuello con una de sus manos y poso su labios sobre los de ella en un dulce pero apasionado beso, comenzó a besarla con suavidad y con su lengua se abrió paso a su boca saboreando el dulce néctar, sus labios eran suaves y adictivos, pronto demandó mas rompiendo el ritmo en uno mas acelerado y apasionado que el anterior, ella ahora le respondía con la misma intensidad acariciando los gruesos mechones de pelo de su nuca, sus cuerpos se encendían como una llamarada deseosos de quemarse el uno con el otro._

_**End Flash Back**_

Volvió de su sueño pensando que había sido tan real pero eso era imposible, ella no había estado con él, no lo volvió a ver desde que se quedo inconsciente, había terminado de vestirse e iba a salir cuando un pensamiento se cruzo en su mente.

Su boca se abrió en pura sorpresa y bajo la mira para ver su cuerpo, volvió a levantarla y la furia se reflejo en su rostro como el agua clara de un manantial.

"Ese maldito hijo de perra!" – rugió furiosa, sin siquiera pensar salio de la habitación en busca del acusado.

* * *

Creía haber escuchado gritar, el sonido de su nombre lo había despertado de aquel sueño que tenia hace semanas. Se incorporo en la cama algo incomodo por su excitación, jamás le sucedían estas cosas y menos tan seguido como ahora, estaba vestido con sus pantalones azules de batalla y tenia todo el torso al descubierto. Hace días sus extraños sueños habían tenido una actriz principal, antes tenia esos sueños con hembras que no les reconocía el rostro pero ahora hasta había escuchado decir su nombre, ella inundaba sus sueños desde el día que la rescato.

"Bardock!" – estaba loco, su cabeza se levanto enseguida cuando escucho la voz femenina gritar su nombre, 'de seguro es Serippa' quiso convencerse a si mismo – "Bardock!" – su voz se había escuchado con claridad, era ella pero, que hacia?

Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escucho los golpes en ella, la abrió con cuidado y ahí estaba parada frente a el con los brazos en sus caderas mirándolo con furia, no entendía que había sucedido ni por que lo miraba de esa forma.

"Que rayos te sucede mujer, por que andas a los gritos?" – pregunto frunciendo el seño.

"Quien te crees que eres!, piensas que puedes humillarme de esa forma solo por venganza" – le grito furiosa apuntándolo en el pecho con el dedo índice, este retrocedió y ella lo siguió acusadoramente entrando en la habitación.

"Yo no…" – comenzó a decir pero se quedo callado observando atónito, sin poder creer la feroz acusación que le estaba dando.

"Si, tú, maldigo el día en que te conocí Bardock, te metes en mi batalla, me robas la poca dignidad que me queda y encima abusas de mi cuando estoy débil!" – Bardock se quedo mirándola sin poder articular nada, su boca se abrió varias veces pero no supo que decir.

"No entiendo que me quieres decir con todo esto, si yo no me hubiera metido y te hubiera rescatado seguramente ahora estarías muerta!" – le dijo indignado, en verdad ella pensaba que todo fue por venganza, para humillarla como ella le había echo a él, pero en verdad no fue tan así.

"Preferiría haber muerto" – ahí estaba las mismas palabras, la misma bronca que tenia él cuando fue salvado se reflejaban en ella.

"La próxima vez lo tendré en cuenta" – dijo calmado con un leve veneno en el tono de su voz – "y yo no he abusado de ti cuando estabas inconciente" – acoto recordando la gran acusación que mas le sorprendió, el entendía su enojo principal pero eso no le entraba en la cabeza.

"No mientas Bardock, de seguro te encanto ver mi hermosa figura desnuda" – ahora recordaba con perfección cual fue el principal enfado de ella.

"Que querías que te metiera con ropa al tanque, sabes perfectamente que no se puede, estabas demasiado herida no pensaba esperar que te murieras para meterte ahí" – dijo intentando ser sereno – "además no me interesa tu cuerpo en absoluto, he visto mejores"

Kannet lo golpeo con fuerza en el pecho indignada de sus palabras pero no tenia fuerzas como para lograr algún daño, Bardock solo le sostuvo los puños cuando se vio venir otro golpe.

"Eres un maldito hijo de perra!" – le grito intentando zafarse de su agarre – "suéltame!" – le reclamo pero este no le obedeció hasta que ella dejo de luchar.

Ni bien él dejo de hacer fuerza ella se zafo de sus manos con brusquedad y se giro para salir, Bardock la tomo del brazo impidiendo que se fuera, ambos se miraron fijo.

"Que quieres?" – le pregunto furiosa cuando este no la dejaba ir.

"Quiero saber por que estas en mis sueños" – demando él seriamente. Ella se sorprendió al escuchar esa gran declaración de su parte.

* * *

**Nota: **Bueno como verán las cosas se están poniendo cada vez mas emocionantes, pronto incluiré mas a los otros personajes. Saiya Elite me reí mucho con tu comentario, pobre Bardock al final no le sucedió nada malo jeje, ahora quedo como el héroe de la misión hay que ver que sucede cuando lleguen al planeta Vejita. Gracias a todos los que leen la historia, besos. 


	7. Incontenible Pasión

**Nota:** Lo se, lo se! Tarde bocha en actualizar, lamento la tardanza, se me hizo re corta la semana y no llegaba a escribir casi nada, pero logre terminarlo todo hoy! Y acá esta! En verdad no pienso tirar la toalla y menos ahora! Jaja, no tuve tiempo ni inspiración para seguirlo. Así que no se preocupen que pienso llegar hasta el final. Otro aviso importante, este capitulo contiene Lemon, así que bueno si son menores ya saben, no lean, por algo la califique como M. Miles de besos y gracias por los reviews!

* * *

**Incontenible Pasión**

"Quiero saber por que estas en mis sueños" – demando él seriamente. Ella se sorprendió al escuchar esa gran declaración de su parte, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

"Que?" – fue lo único que supo decir, necesitaba una explicación.

"Lo que escuchaste, has invadido mis sueños por alguna extraña razón y ahora te estoy preguntando cual es" – dijo con la misma actitud, todavía no soltaba su brazo y eso la empezaba a incomodar.

"Que tu mente este maniática no significa que yo tenga la culpa" – dijo con ironía – "y te molestaría soltarme?" – agrego un tanto irritada.

"No estoy tan loco como para desear soñar contigo, el sueño que tuve hace un rato fue tan real que podría hasta tratarse de una unión, pero eso seria imposible" – dijo muy pensativo mientras soltaba despacio el agarre que tenia con ella.

"Claro que es imposible!" – dijo de inmediato aunque su mente carburaba a mil pensando sobre aquel sueño extraño que tuvo ella hace unos momentos, 'habrá sido el mismo?', se preguntaba constantemente – "yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, así que si te molesta que me valla…"

"Por que tan nerviosa?" – pregunto alzando una ceja, Kannet aumento su nerviosismo pensando que sospechaba sobre su sueño con él.

"Detente Bardock, esta conversación me esta cansando, no se a donde quieres llegar con todo esto" – retrocedió unos pasos hacia la puerta, quería desaparecer en ese instante, que el piso se la tragara viva, no soportaba tener esos ojos azabaches fijos en ella. Sentía que su mirada se clavaba en el pecho y metiéndose en lo más profundo de su corazón.

"Yo?, a ningún lado" – dijo riendo por lo asustada que sonó en sus palabras.

"Bien entonces" – concluyó yéndose, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación se giro para decir unas últimas palabras – "gracias por salvarme" – le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se fue antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

"Mujer loca" – susurro riendo cuando esta ya se había ido – "Primero me insulta y después me agradece, esta totalmente chiflada" – volvió a reír casi inconciente y se recostó en la cama para seguir el merecido descanso que fue interrumpido por la mujer, seguro esa fue la conversación mas decente que ambos tuvieron pero la que les dejaba demasiado que pensar.

"Si solo supieras Bardock, si solo supieras, yo no se en que va a terminar todo esto" – dijo para si misma cuando entro en su habitación, termino de quitarse la vestimenta y se lanzo a su cama para descansar, se sentía débil a pesar de haber estado en el tanque de regeneración, seguro cuando durmiera un poco se sentiría mejor.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron con tranquilidad mientras la nave partía de regreso al planeta Vejita. Se habían comunicado con este para informar la victoria, el dilema eran las bajas que había tenido el escuadrón, en especial el saiyan descolado. Nadie tenía el valor de dirigirle la palabra, ahora era como un exiliado de la sociedad y este solo esperaba la sentencia del rey.

Kannet esquivaba con mucho éxito a Bardock, en muy pocas ocasiones se cruzaron. Lo peor de todo era que los sueños que tenia con él no habían cesado desde aquella vez, ella mantenía su mente ocupada pero cuando conciliaba el sueño él los invadía completamente, con sus caricias, con sus brazos, con sus ojos, con sus perfectos pectorales y esa sonrisa que la volvía loca.

Bardock encontraba divertido la situación, sabia que tarde o temprano ella terminaría a sus pies, lo que le asustaba era el comienzo de una unión, sabia con perfección que eso era imposible entre ellos, se involucraría demasiado con su familia y digamos que no tuvo un encuentro muy favorable con su padre. Extrañamente encontraba irresistible la idea de poseerla, de seguro cuando al fin saciara sus deseos los sueños terminarían y volvería a ser el de antes.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas viajando, el camino de regreso se hacia interminable comparado al de ida. El escuadrón de clase baja se entretenía entrenando y charlando sobre sus anécdotas o futuros planes que tenían con respecto al crédito que recibirían al llegar al planeta.

Cuando su jornada termino se dirigió hacia su habitación, deseaba meterse en la ducha y relajarse de todo. Cerro la puerta detrás de sí, dejo sus ropas tiradas en el suelo y se dirigió hacia el baño, cuando el agua tibia cayo por todo su cuerpo sonrió inconcientemente, sus ojos se cerraban por la fatiga y el sueño, cuando terminó envolvió una toalla a su cuerpo y salio bostezando planeando unas largas horas de sueño.

"Me puedo preguntar que haces aquí?" – pregunto una voz gruesa que la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, inconsciente aferro mas la toalla a su cuerpo y miro sorprendida al hombre que estaba parada frente a ella de brazos cruzados y con una ceja elevada.

"Como que hago?, que haces tu aquí?" – le grito indignada, el rió al encontrar divertido verla tan exaltada, de seguro todavía no se daba cuenta donde estaba parada, pensaba él mientras se acercaba unos pasos intimidante.

"Para tu información" – dijo medio susurrando, ese tono le pareció realmente sexy y despertó sensaciones en ella que solo en los sueños había podido experimentar – "esta es mi habitación y tu eres una usurpadora" – dijo divertido, ella abrió bien los ojos y miro a su alrededor, en verdad se había equivocado, ni se había fijado en que puerta entraba, exhausta había actuado casi maquinalmente y había ido a parar a la habitación equivocada.

Los ojos de Bardock viajaban por su cuerpo semidesnudo deleitándose con cada centímetro de su piel, algunas gotas de agua se escurrían de su pesado cabello recorriendo su espalda hasta perderse debajo de la toalla. Ella se incomodo al sentir su mirada penetrante y pudo sentir un intenso calor emerger dentro de ella.

"No veo que te moleste, además ya termine así no te preocupes ya me iba" – dijo sonriente, deseaba que todo terminara pronto no aguantaba la presión de su mirada, hace bastante que no tenían un encuentro tan cercano.

Se agacho para tomar sus prendas tiradas pero una mano la sujeto del brazo para que no lo hiciera, él la sostenía firme para que no se fuera, ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos intentando ver algo que era invisible para la vista. Kannet intento zafarse pero otro brazo la acorraló detrás empujándola hacia el musculoso cuerpo, pudo sentir el calor de su piel y los duros pero suaves músculos.

Ella se perdió en las sensaciones de ese momento que apenas pudo reaccionar, sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente cuando sus labios se juntaron con los de Bardock, él la presiono contra si y tomo su cuello con su mano dejando libre el brazo antes aprisionado.

Se sintió libre de irse en el momento en que él soltó su brazo para agarrar su cuello, fácilmente podía empujarlo con las manos pero su cuerpo era inmune a sus órdenes, reaccionaba a sus caricias deslizando sus manos por su ancha espalda o enredando sus dedos en el enmarañado pelo. Cuando sus bocas se abrieron y sus lenguas se unieron por fin comenzaron a batallar con pasión, ambos fueron algo torpes al principio pero al poco tiempo se acostumbraron al ritmo del otro.

"Bardock" – gimió ella cuando su ardiente boca comenzó a devorar su cuello, el sonido de su nombre en su boca logro enviar sensaciones a su viril miembro que apenas podo controlar su cuerpo cuando se estremeció de excitación. ella sintió la cola de él enrollarse en su cintura casi en forma posesiva, sus manos la llevaron a sacarle la pesada armadura que este tenia todavía puesta, él dejo dos segundos sus caricias para permitirle pasarla por su cabeza dejando al descubierto su amplio pecho.

Sus manos recorrieron con suavidad el torso de Bardock intentando grabar en su mente el dulce tacto de su piel, él la tomo de la cintura levantándola y tirándola en la cama salvajemente. Se posiciono sobre ella sin descargar su peso, la mano de ella se elevo para tocar la cicatriz de su cara, sus ojos se turbaron de repente extrañando a Bardock, aunque quiso no pudo descifrar que tipo de pensamientos se le atravesaban.

Ella lo acaricio sintiendo culpa por todo lo que le había hecho y agradeciéndole profundamente lo que su orgullo le impedía decir con palabras. Vio su mirada confundida entonces entendió que solo había una forma de que comprendiera lo que quería decirle. Tomo su cabeza entre sus palmas y presiono sus bocas en un apasionado beso que expreso todo lo que su mente no pudo decir.

"Estas segura que lo quieres hacer?" – pregunto temeroso cuando sus bocas se separaron, quería tener su afirmación antes de proseguir, en otra ocasión no le importaría pero tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle, quería escucharla decir que lo deseaba tanto como el a ella.

"Ambos sabemos lo que queremos" – dijo en afirmación pero al notar que su compañero esperaba una respuesta mas concisa volvió a contestarle – "y yo quiero esto" – termino de decir fundiendo sus labios en un fogoso beso.

Su labio se curvo en una media sonrisa conforme con lo que escucho, se permitió dos segundos para aspirar el embriagante aroma que emanaba de ella, desato despacio el nudo de la toalla que cubría sus finas curvas y se deleito observando aquella perfección debajo de él. Comenzó a devorar sus pechos mordisqueando los pezones provocando que su espalda se curvara en éxtasis, sus manos se dirigieron hacia la entrada de su premio y sonrió al notar la humedad de su superficie.

Cuando sintió bajar sus rudas manos hacia su sexo su cuerpo se estremeció en excitación y clavo las uñas en la dura espalda de su amante cuando uno de sus dedos la penetro preparándola para el después. Sin aguantar mas la dulce tortura en la que era sometida retiro los apretados pantalones que oprimían el excitado miembro de Bardock, este soltó un gruñido salvaje al sentir unas suaves manos guiarlo hasta su entrada.

Empezó a empujar despacio dentro de ella disfrutando cada segundo de ese momento, pero pronto escucho un reclamo por más y no dudo en complacer aquel pedido. Ella movía sus caderas para recibir cada embestida, posiciono sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus manos se aferraban a las suaves sabanas debajo de ellos. Sus colas se enredaron juntas como lo estaban sus cuerpos, un feroz gruñido salio de la boca de Bardock cuando por fin alcanzó su liberación derramando toda su semilla dentro de ella segundos después de su orgasmo, agacho su cabeza hundiéndola en sus pechos mientras intentaba regular su respiración, ella la tomo entre sus manos, cuando él se movió para salir de ella fue detenido.

"No espera, quiero hacerlo otra vez" – le pidió suavemente, entonces sonrió mientras se giraba para quedar debajo de ella sin perder contacto con sus cuerpos, espero unos segundos y ella comenzó a mecerse salvajemente posicionando sus manos en su pecho para sostenerse mientras que él la tomaba por la cintura.

El cansancio y el sueño los inundo dejándolos a ambos tendidos en la cama. Cuando Bardock despertó no dejo de notar que algo impedía moverse libremente, abrió los ojos y noto a la perfecta mujer dormida placidamente sobre su pecho, su pelo negro caía sobre sus hombros y su pierna estaba enredada con la suya. Se encontró algo incomodo cuando noto que él la estaba abrazando y mas cuando sus colas todavía permanecían enrolladas como una trenza.

Decidiendo que era hora de levantarse se desenrollo cuidadosamente para no despertarla, lo que había sucedido fue increíble no podía quitarse a la mujer de su cabeza ni un segundo, revivía cada momento con ella sin poder dejar de desear estar dentro una vez mas. Sacudió su cabeza quitando esas ideas, 'fue solo sexo, nada mas', se repitió varias veces en su cabeza para sacarse la lujuria de la mente, ahora debía alejarse de ella, jamás podría tener una relación duradera con alguien de la elite sin sufrir las consecuencias, en realidad la estaría condenando a atarse de por vida a la miseria en la que él vivía y eso no era justo. No iba a permitir que _su_ mujer sufra por su culpa, si, _su_ mujer, no sabía por que se dirigía hacia ella de esa forma pero no iba a permitir que otro hombre la posea, ningún otro iba a tener el privilegio de tenerla luego de que él la poseyó, jamás.

* * *

Abrió los ojos triste de encontrarse sola en la habitación, una manta cubría su cuerpo, seguramente Bardock se la había dejado para que no pasara frío, sonrió pensando en la maravillosa noche que habían pasado juntos. Deseo que no fuera demasiado tarde, se vistió con la ropa en el suelo y salio de la habitación.

Unas finas manos lo envolvieron por detrás mientras que una suave voz entro por sus oídos haciéndolo estremecer.

"Buenos días capitán" – susurró suave en su oreja luego de morderle él lóbulo de esta, apoyó su cabeza en la espalda, cuando no escucho ninguna respuesta lo soltó pero este tampoco se dio vuelta para encararla, seguía dándole la espalda.

"Espero que entiendas Kannet que lo sucedido anoche no va a volver a ocurrir" – hablo con sequedad en la voz y plana seriedad en sus palabras, ella llevó sus manos a la boca mordiéndose una uña y negando con la cabeza, en verdad no creía haber escuchado eso de él.

"Que quieres decir con eso, primero me usas y luego me desechas, quien piensas que soy yo para hacerme algo así?" – le grito casi rompiendo en llanto, él se volvió pero no pudo mirarla a los ojos en esa ocasión.

"Te lo he advertido antes, para mi es pura lujuria lo que siento por ti" – le dijo con simpleza mientras unas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus suaves mejillas, él evito verla llorar, no quería verla así pero sabia que esto iba a ser lo mejor para ambos, jamás debió ocurrir nada entre ellos pero ya estaba todo hecho ahora debía alejarse lo mas pronto posible – "Ahora vete que estoy ocupado"

"No me iré a ningún lado Bardock. Eres un maldito hijo de perra!, jamás te perdonare lo que me has hecho, yo no soy ninguna concubina para que me andes tratando así!" – dijo furiosa pero él ni se inmuto, permaneció de brazos cruzados en medio de la sala de entrenamiento.

"Anoche si lo parecías" – la insulto medio riendo, sabia que ofendiéndola era la mejor forma de que se valla.

"Te odio Bardock, nunca mas vuelvas a tocarme, entendiste?" – le grito casi al punto de estallar de la furia, se giro sobre sus talones y marcho a paso acelerado golpeando con fuerza la puerta en su camino. Bardock suspiro cuando esta se fue, pensando en que esto era lo mejor, aunque no lo deseara así.

* * *

La gran nave aterrizó por fin en el firme suelo del planeta Vejita, varios soldados estaban ahí presentes para recibir a los dos escuadrones victoriosos, inclinaron sus cabezas cuando la compuerta se abrió y las figuras de los guerreros saiyan aparecieron en la rampa de salida. La comandante se adelanto y camino con paso decidido hacia el trono del rey, él los estaría esperando.

Durante el tiempo restante en la nave los dos saiyan no se dirigieron palabra, para suerte de Bardock, la tensión fue notada por todos y que esta misión terminara pronto era mas que deseado. Las grandes puertas del trono se abrieron delante de ellos dejando libre la enorme figura del rey sentado en su trono, junto a él había un hombre de contextura enorme con barba y poco pelo en la cabeza.

Todos los guerreros se inclinaron en respeto al rey Vegeta cuando llegaron cerca de este, el hombre que lo acompañaba le susurro algo al oído y se retiro del salón dejándolos solos.

"Comandante, que placer volver a verla" – le medio sonrió el rey cuando ella volvió a enderezarse.

"Majestad, hemos cumplido con la misión que nos ha asignado" – dijo con seriedad demostrando alto respeto en cada palabra pronunciada.

"Me entere de los inconvenientes, Kannet" – cuando su nombre sonó mas severo que lo demás la dejo helada, sabia a que se refería con 'inconvenientes' – "Partirás mañana en otra misión, tu y lo que queda de tu escuadrón, espero que no me vuelvas a decepcionar"

"No se preocupe mi rey, no volverá a suceder" – dijo agachando la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una relumbrante esfera crearse en la palma de la mano del rey, su cuerpo tembló de miedo esperando el golpe.

La energía salio disparada y paso por al lado de la cabeza de Kannet aturdiéndola cuando paso por su oreja, esta se incrusto en el rostro del saiyan detrás, el pobre cayó muerto en el suelo. Ella se había olvidado por completo del saiyan descolado y suspiro intentando tranquilizarse, lo que más le preocupaba era que para la próxima misión eran solo dos guerreros, incluyéndose.

"En cuanto a ustedes, creo que será adecuado nombrarlos parte de mi escuadrón de elite" – se dirigió hacia Bardock y sus compañeros.

"En verdad es un placer majestad" – dijo sonriendo Bardock al rey.

"Bueno eso es todo pueden irse" – les hizo un ademán con la mano para que se retiraran y la puerta se abrió cuando entró un soldado, saludó al rey y se llevó el cuerpo del saiyan muerto.

Cuando se alejaron del salón todos se fueron por caminos separados y al final se encontró caminando sola hacia su habitación, estaba exhausta y en gran parte triste, fue la peor misión en la que participo.

"Que bueno verte hermanita" – una voz se escucho a sus espaldas, cuando se giró se encontró cara a cara con su hermano de sangre, aquel tenia un gran parecido a su padre pero mucho mas joven, se veía radiante de felicidad.

"Que quieres Paragus" – pregunto irritada de solo saber que esa felicidad se trataba de algo seguramente relacionado con la misión, ellos siempre competían de más chicos y con los años esa competencia se transformo en odio de parte de su hermano ya que su padre tenia un alto favoritismo por su pequeña hija y le exigía mucho mas a él.

* * *

**Nota**: Bueno mejor dejémoslo ahí ya se me hizo muy largo, además algo de suspenso no viene nada mal. Bien a que esa no se la esperaban, si, Paragus es el hermano de Kannet, que se convertiría en el tío de Goku, esto se va a poner interesante. Bueno espero que les halla gustado  y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, prometo actualizar rápido! 


	8. Amargas Noticias

**Amargas Noticias**

"Me entere de tu accidente, casi te matan verdad?" – pregunto sonriente.

"Que simpático, como corren los rumores, pero por desgracia para ti, todavía estoy con vida hermano" – le contesto con la vos fría y sarcástica.

"Lo dices como si deseara verte muerta" – rió mientras negaba con la cabeza – "jamás desearía que te sucediera algo malo Kannet, siempre tan desconfiada"

"Seguro, a que se debe entonces tanta felicidad?" – pregunto mientras revoleaba los ojos cansada.

"Deberías estar feliz hermana, tengo una gran noticia que comentarte" – callo dejando que el suspenso la llevara al punto de mas irritación en la semana para ella.

"Deja de dar vueltas Paragus y dime de una vez, no tengo ganas de aguantar tus estupideces hoy" – le gruñó indignada por la idiotez atómica que tenia su hermano para intentar molestarla en un momento como este.

"No te alteres tanto, deberías felicitarme, pronto seré padre de un heredero digno de nuestra estirpe" – dijo sonriendo cuando vio la reacción que esta tenia, los ojos de ella se abrieron al igual que su boca – "nuestro padre esta mas que feliz con la noticia"

"Era hora de que sentaras cabeza de todas formas, ahora si no te molestaría, me voy, estoy cansada" – entes de que pudiera marcharse su hermano le tomo la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente, ella ni bien se deshizo de ese falso beso se encamino hacia su habitación solamente deseando tener un noche tranquila.

* * *

Abrió la puerta con desesperación, 'por fin en casa', pensó radiante de felicidad cuando estaba frente a su cuarto. Su familia vivía en el castillo del rey, así de prestigiosos eran, en verdad la mayoría de los guerreros de elite vivían en el gran castillo. En las afueras de este se había construido una enorme ciudad basada en los avances tecnológicos y estructurales de imperio Cold donde residían todos los saiyan de clase media-baja. 

Su sonrisa se opaco un poco al encontrar visitas inesperadas, su padre se encontraba en parado ahí, seguramente esperando su llegada.

"Hija mía" – sonrió de felicidad al ver a su pequeña sana y salva nuevamente en casa, ella se acerco y dejo ser estrechada entre los enormes brazos de su padre.

"Padre que bueno es verte de nuevo" – le sonrió mientras se apartaban para mirarse fijamente.

"Al fin has vuelto, espero que esos inútiles te hallan tratado como se debe" – sembró una mirada seria por unos segundos aclarando su preocupación.

"No te preocupes papá, además de los inconvenientes en la misión no hubo problema alguno" – 'si supieras papa', pensó sabiendo que jamás podría decirle su secreto a su sobre protector padre. Ella era una mujer de la elite real, jamás permitiría que un don nadie se involucre con su hija.

"Te he extrañado mucho hija, en todo este tiempo que no estuviste pensé mucho en ti y en tu futuro" – dijo con un leve tono de paternidad en la voz, a pesar de que los saiyan no demostraban sentimientos, él era un padre muy afectuoso con su hija, para él era todo y no había nada que no hiciera por ella.

"Yo también te he extrañado" – le sonrió mientras se quitaba las botas de batalla.

"Bueno y he decidido que es momento en que completes la unión con un macho digno de ti" – dijo orgulloso de ver a su pequeña unida con saiyan de elite.

"Que?" – grito sorprendida de la simpleza con lo que su padre veía su futuro, en un primer instante se le cruzo Bardock por su mente, ella hubiera deseado que fuera él un digno guerrero de permanecer con ella para la eternidad pero no debía caer tan bajo. Él la había rechazado y su padre nunca lo aceptaría.

"Si, como me escuchaste" – dijo mas serio, pensó que su hija se alegraría de que su sobre protector padre le de permiso de unirse, pero recibió todo lo contrario a sus expectativas y eso le sorprendió – "Y creo tener el candidato exacto"

"Papa, yo no quiero unirme con nadie, no por ahora, además ya lo tienes a tu hijo, Paragus" – dijo intentando ser concisa al hablar para que entendiera su punto de vista – "el te va a dar un digno heredero en cambio yo estoy muy involucrada en la batalla, no tengo deseos de dejarla para comprometerme con otro saiyajín"

"Eso es absurdo, tu eres mas grande que tu hermano, deberías ya haberte unido" – le regaño su padre mientras caminaba por toda la habitación – "estuve hablando de este tema con el rey y hemos concluido que el hijo de Barbú es un buen candidato"

"Quien? El hijo de ese gigante descerebrado, me sorprende papá que quieras para mi a el hijo de un idiota como ese" – sonrió medio riendo, antes esta desfachatada actitud su padre gruño con fuerza y apretó los puños en signo de enfado.

"No permitiré que le faltes el respeto mocosa, para tu información su hijo, Nappa ha sido integrado al ejercito de elite del rey, además de ser el servidor principal del príncipe Vegeta júnior" – dijo dándole importancia al puesto.

"Ya recuerdo, ese Nappa es el niñero del príncipe, no? – rió sonoramente – "estas loco padre yo jamás me uniré con un simio idiota como ese"

"Lo harás y es mi ultima palabra"- gritó con furia haciendo que las paredes tiemblen – "espero que estés lista por que él vendrá para unirse contigo"

"Eso lo veremos cuando vuelva de la siguiente misión, parto mañana mismo junto con Nagell" – informo con desgano.

"Mañana?, apenas has llegado, le diré al rey que en cuanto vuelvas te deje libre de misiones hasta que tu unión se lleve a cabo" – dijo mas para si mismo como una nota mental que debía hacer que para ella, se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso decidido y se giro para decirle las ultimas palabras – "debes entender, esto es lo mejor para todos, ya veras lo feliz que te sentirás cuando tu hijo sea el mas fuerte de todos los guerreros de clase alta"

Ahí volvía otra vez el mismo tema, descendencia, seguramente si se unía con ese medio clavo obtendría un hijo con un nivel de pelea bastante alto, pero, eso era lo que ella realmente deseaba?, en verdad no lo creía. Sus deseos iban mas allá que los de su padre, estaría mas que feliz en complacerlo, pero… que había con sus sentimientos?, no le importaría a él si llegaba a ser infeliz por toda su vida?.

Arrojo las sábanas a un costado para meterse dentro de la cama, sus pensamientos apenas la dejaban en paz, lo ultimo que le faltaba en ese momento era tener que unirse con un macho de clase alta, y solo para satisfacer a su padre, eso jamás lo haría, cuando volviera de la misión se encararía de eso, antes debía ocuparse de su deber, de lo que mas le interesaba en ese momento.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron normalmente, al día siguiente Kannet se había marchado con su 'escuadrón' a una misión, el planeta era cercano así que no le tomaría mas de un mes completo terminar con la misión. Su padre ya había arreglado todo para que su 'compañero', por desgracia, este ahí cuando ella llegase devuelta. Ese día prefirió no discutir con su padre, sabia que cuando a él se le metía una idea en la cabeza era imposible de sacársela, y justo ahora, justo ahora se le ocurría la maravillosa idea, odiaba ese trato que tenia con ella a veces. Su hermano menor era un gran guerrero pero nunca pudo ser lo que su padre en verdad quiso de él, se esforzaba por demás, intentó las mil y una para ser el orgullo de su padre pero nunca lo logro, no por que no le pusiera empeño o algo así, si no que para su padre él era la desgracia de la familia y eso nunca iba a cambiar. 

En cambio ella era la preferida por así decirlo, nunca se quejo, es mas, en ocasiones aprovecho ese favoritismo para molestar a su hermano. Con los años el trato fue cambiando y su padre demostró en verdad aberración por su hijo, por consecuencia la verdadera culpable de todo era ella, obvio. Su hermano le llego a tomar odio, así que ahora la odiaría más cuando se enterara de su nuevo compromiso. Era de saberse que su padre quería unirla con un macho de elite solo para que en el momento que tuviera un hijo sea el mas fuerte. Tampoco se había imaginado que su hijo se uniera tan pronto, hasta ella se sorprendió al enterarse, su hermano quería superarla en algo y eso iba a ser el linaje de la familia.

Cuando volviera de la misión iba a tener que enfrentar dicha situación, no sabia como iba a zafar de esta, pero no podía unirse con un macho como ese Nappa, era capaz hasta de luchar contra él para cancelar el compromiso. Aunque para los saiyajíns los sentimientos era un signo de debilidad ella creía fielmente en el amor, jamás se lo diría a nadie ni mucho menos a su padre, era claro que no lo aceptaría nunca, pero seguiría ese sentimiento hasta la muerte. No era capaz de compartir toda una eternidad unida a un macho que no lo amara, con el que no compartiera el sentimiento de la pasión que los unía para toda la vida como pareja.

Soñó unos segundos recordando su aventura con Bardock, eso si se podía llamar pasión, sabia que no debía, pero amaba a ese saiyan por mas que él hubiera dañado su orgullo y su ego de aquella manera.

* * *

Hace ya unas semanas que habían vuelto de la misión, el rey los había nombrado uno de los escuadrones más importantes, claro esta dentro de la clase baja, no iba a mezclarlos con la realeza, pero eso no era de importancia, ese título no valía absolutamente nada para él. Lo que en verdad valía era la batalla que había dado, las victorias que había recibido y el poder de pelea que ahora poseía, aunque nadie lo creyera estaba pasando a tener un nivel de un saiyan de clase media y todo gracias al sistema de conquistas que llevaba el planeta. Aunque odiara servirle a Freezer debía reconocer que la cantidad de batallas y de fuerza que adquiría purgando planetas era impresionante. 

Toteppo se acerco a él, hace bastante que estaban en indefinidas vacaciones, pronto partirían a otra misión. En sus tiempos libres se dedicaban a tomar en el bar de la ciudad o a entrenar, comer toda la comida que pudieran ya que en las purgas el alimento no era lo mejor, es mas, generalmente se alimentaban de los mismos seres del planeta que ellos habían aniquilado.

"Oye Bardock, ven con nosotros" – le dijo el gigante apoyándole una mano en el hombro de su compañero, sin muchas ganas lo siguió y se sentó en un asiento vacío en aquel bar muy poco concurrido en ese momento.

"Que placer encontrarte por estos rumbos Bardock" – lo saludo con la mano la mujer del escuadrón.

"Ja" – dijo en forma despectiva mientras tomaba un vaso y le daba un largo sorbo. Tooma llego a los pocos segundos y tomo asiento junto a Serippa.

"Bardock me he enterado que tu hijo viene hacia acá" – comentó su amigo algo animado, seguramente intentaba alegrarlo con la noticia, pero se equivocaba fieramente.

"Ja, como si esperaras que fuera tan idiota para recibir al inútil de Raditz, a lo que me refiero es que no me interesa" – dijo con fastidio, su mal humor había durado desde que habían vuelto al planeta Vejita.

"Si escuche que venían con el príncipe Vegeta, todo por que uno el saiyan que los acompaña se va a unir con una hembra de la elite" – se metió Serippa, típica informante como eran todas las mujeres, ella lo sabia todo aunque nunca sabían como.

"Es verdad, ese gigantón inútil que no me acuerdo como se llamaba" – dijo Bardock intentando hacer memoria, había recordado cuando entró en el salón real junto con el príncipe.

"Ese que esta siempre con el príncipe Vegeta, Nappa creo que se llama" – Tooma recordó el mismo momento que su compañero, aquel saiyan no era muy difícil de olvidar.

"Si ese, sus padres arreglaron el compromiso, aunque creo que ella es muy joven para él" – siguió comentando Serippa, Bardock estaba cansado de escuchar el chusmerío así que intentó concentrar su atención en cualquier cosa, poco le interesaba la vida de ese sujeto como para dedicarse a escuchar la conversación.

"Nunca me imagine que la comandante fuera a unirse con un sujeto como ese" – dijo algo apenado Pumbkin que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación por el poco interés que tenia al igual que su compañero, al oír estas ultimas palabras Bardock callo en la realidad intentando captar si lo que había escuchado fue verdad.

"Eso no viene al caso, Bardock por que no vas a ver como esta tu hijo de todas formas?" – le pregunto Serippa retomando el principio de la conversación pero este no le contestaba, había quedado en shock. Ella se iba a unir con ese saiyan, eso no iba a permitirlo – "Bardock me estas escuchando?"- la mujer intentaba captar la atención del saiyan pero parecía imposible.

"Creo que iré a ver a Raditz" – dijo levantándose bruscamente y marchándose de aquel lugar.

"Que bicho le pico?" – Preguntó Serippa sorprendida por el cambio de actitud – "Al menos lo hemos convencido"

"Esa maldita mujer" – gruño en disgusto cuando la puerta del bar se cerro detrás de sí, habían pasado semanas desde que habían vuelto de esa maldita misión y todavía no lograba quitársela de la cabeza. Ahora estaba por unirse con otro macho, por que se sentía tan mal por eso?. Ni bien habían vuelto se prometió a si mismo olvidarla y seguir con su vida pero hasta el momento no lo lograba con mucho éxito, había intentado estar con otras mujeres pero terminaba por aborrecerlas, que era lo que estaba mal en él?, por que le sucedía todo esto?, miles de preguntas se le cruzaban por la cabeza pero no podía tener una respuesta clara, o si la tenia?

Camino a paso rápido, se dirigió hacia las colchonetas donde aterrizaban las naves. Cuando estaba por llegar se escucho un estruendo, tres naves acababan de aterrizar, de las compuertas salieron tres saiyan, el primero fue aquel gigante llamado Nappa, su sangre hirvió de solo verlo pero intentó controlarse, el príncipe fue el siguiente, habían varios soldados ahí para recibirlo, el ultimo fue su hijo, estaba mucho mas crecido de la ultima vez que lo vio y se sorprendió, ahora era casi un adolescente.

"Padre" – susurro el muchacho de pelo largo cuando distinguió la figura del saiyan acercarse – "que haces aquí?" – pregunto con rudeza aunque se le había colado una línea de ilusión en aquella pregunta.

"Que no es obvio?, vine a recibirte" – le respondió con ironía, hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego se dirigió hacia el príncipe – "es un placer tenerlo devuelta príncipe Vegeta" – saludo con respeto, Nappa estaba parado detrás de este, el príncipe solo hizo una mueca quien sabe si en agradecimiento o por desprecio y se marcho. Bardock no le dirigió una sola palabra a su contrincante, en cambio su mirada fue de brutal odio hacia este que demostró total desconcierto.

"Se sincero padre, por que has venido?" – le pregunto cuando el saiyan y el príncipe se habían marchado, el se había imaginado que esto no era casualidad menos después de la riña que habían tenido la ultima vez, su padre se giro para mirarlo directo a los ojos con su semblante fría.

"Necesito pedirte algo" – le dijo con seriedad, el joven lo miro con incertidumbre, jamás él le había pedido algo, pero estaba dispuesto a escuchar su necesidad.

* * *

Las gotas del líquido se escurrían por todo su cuerpo, la máquina había terminado con la curación de su maltrecho cuerpo, recién habían vuelto de la misión con su compañero Nagell, fue en verdad difícil por tratarse de solo ellos dos, pero lograron vencer. 

Las repetidas heridas en su cuerpo habían desaparecido por completo. Bajó los escalones del tanque y uno de los médicos le alcanzó una toalla para que se secase, ambos hombres eran de una raza diferente, en verdad a ella no le daba pudor estar desnuda delante de ellos ya que en varias ocasiones llego a punto de muerte a aquel lugar y fueron los que se ocuparon por completo de su salud.

"Señorita Kannet, como se siente?, fue un peligro que halla partido de purga en su estado" – le dijo el médico mientras le indicaba donde se encontraba su traje.

"Me siento bien tengo un poco de nauseas pero nada mas, volví recuperada de la anterior misión" – comentándole sin saber bien a que se refería.

"Esta bien eso es normal, pero por mas que se sienta bien debería ser precavida" – le recomendó el medico preocupado.

"Hubo ocasiones en las que he llegado peor, no creo que valla a pasarme nada" – dijo segura mientras terminaba de ponerse las muñequeras de su uniforme.

"Si pero si llegase a recibir un ataque en el vientre podría perderlo, es peligroso que vuelva a salir de misión" – le dijo él mientras miraba a la mujer girarse y mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ella no sabia nada de su embarazo.

"Que podría perderlo?, a quien?" – preguntó shokeada, en realidad sabia a que se refería, no era tan idiota como para no entender, pero fue la impresión lo que le hizo hacer semejante pregunta tonta.

"A su hijo, esta embarazada, no lo sabia?" – le pregunto sorprendido, no sabia como ella no se había enterado antes, los saiyajíns eran unos seres muy peculiares y sabían cuando la hembra no corría peligro de quedar premiada, ellos disfrutaban mucho del sexo pero eran precavidos con eso de tener hijos.

"No lo sabia" – susurro algo preocupada mientras intentaba analizar la nueva información, ella embarazada, pero de quien?, claro que sabia de quien. Se viró para salir de la sala médica, una lágrima rodó por su rostro cuando sintió la pena golpearla con fuerza, esto no podía estar sucediéndole, estaba por tener un hijo con aquel desgraciado, que le diría a su padre?, que le diría a él?, la puerta de la sala médica se cerro y apoyo todo su cuerpo contra esta tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro, la idea de tener un hijo no era tan mala después de todo.

Estaba por irse de ahí cuando una mano la agarró del cuello sin que se diera cuenta y la aplastó contra la pared de aquel pasillo, el miedo la invadió por un segundo pero al no sentir la mano asfixiarla se tranquilizó.

* * *

**Nota**: Otra vez en suspenso, al fin se quedo embarazada, se que fue solo una vez con Bardock pero no creo que sea la ultima jeje, espero que les halla gustado, dejen reviews! Que hubo un par que me abandonaron en el camino, besos y miles de gracias :) 


End file.
